


Serendipia

by NancyHiwatari



Category: Mxtx - Fandom, 人渣反派自救系统 - 墨香铜臭 | The Scum Villain's Self-Saving System - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: BingJiu - Freeform, BingJiu Day 2020, BingJiu Week 2019, Binghe - Freeform, Binghe Week, Give Luo Binghe Kiss, Luo binghe - Freeform, M/M, SASVE, SVSSS, Save, Shen Jiu - Freeform, Shen Jiu Week 2019, Shen Qingqiu - Freeform, Universo Paralelo, luo bin-ge, mundo original, novela original, orgulloso camino demonio inmortal, original luo binghe - Freeform, original shen qingqiu - Freeform, viaje tiempo
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26108686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyHiwatari/pseuds/NancyHiwatari
Summary: Luo Binghe ha vuelto a su propia dimensión después de haber probado la miel de una vida con un Shizun que no le correspondía. Sin embargo, no es la primera vez que toma las riendas de su propio destino y masacra lo que sea con tal de obtener lo que quiere.Gracias a la transmisión de energía espiritual y los recuerdos del Shen Qingqiu de esa dimensión, ahora ha visto incluso los recuerdos de infancia del que fuera su Shizun. Las ansias locas de un conquistador al tener terreno virgen frente a él,  le han valido desafiar las leyes del padre tiempo para obtener lo que siempre anheló.Shen Qingqiu de su línea está muerto, pero Shen Jiu del pasado aún sigue vivo y Luo Binghe se encargará de que el viento siempre sople a su favor.
Relationships: BingJiu, Shen Jiu/Luo Binghe, original shen qingqiu / Original Luo Binghe
Comments: 47
Kudos: 104





	1. Blanco Impuro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luo quiere lo que su otro yo, hara lo que sea para lograrlo, incluso desafiar las leyes del tiempo.

# Prólogo - Blanco impuro

_**«La ciencia no nos ha enseñado aún si la locura es o no lo más sublime de la inteligencia.»** _

_**Edgar Allan Poe** _

* * *

El sonido cortó el aire.

Lo último que había visto eran los ojos de esa persona, una que sabía que estaba muerta para él, una que no regresaría porque la había exterminado con sus propias manos. No sintió el regocijo esperado por alguna extraña razón al hacerlo, pero había decidido no prestarle atención nuevamente. 

Hasta que había aterrizado en esa realidad.

Mientras su cuerpo salía por aquella abertura entre dos dimensiones, dejando atrás el sueño efímero, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había sido todo para él. ¿Porque tenía que haberse encontrado con una persona que lo torturó cuando él solamente quería su aprobación? Pero más aún, su problema radicaba en que esa persona elegante y recatada, había tenido una mente igual de retorcida que la suya propia. De otra manera, su historia hubiese sido muy diferente y quizá hubiese sido parecida a lo que había experimentado en esa dimensión.

Esa noche no había dormido, estando en brazos de alguien que se suponía odiaba, sintiendo su energía espiritual corriendo por sus venas para sanar sus heridas; pudo haberlo matado nuevamente, pero mientras la cara durmiente y serena de Shen Qingqiu yacía a su lado, sólo pudo repasarla con la punta de sus dedos, como si jamás hubiese visto algo semejante. Los recuerdos de su mente que iban pasando lentamente, junto con su energía espiritual, le habían despertado un sentimiento que creyó olvidado desde sus días en la cumbre Qing Jing. 

La persona que era su enemigo, la persona que más había odiado en su vida, la que había admirado y la que nunca pudo tener.

La que nunca pudo entender.

El Shen Qingqiu que él había conocido había sido una escoria, capaz de apuñalar a un hermano de secta, capaz de asesinar a sangre fría siendo un hipócrita de primera. Alguien que disfrutaba con el sufrimiento ajeno, el que buscaba desesperadamente sobajar a aquellos que eran mejor que él.

Pero ahora, mirando detenidamente lo que había sucedido en la otra dimensión, ¿Había hecho bien en matarle?. Su cabeza no podía dejar de pensar en cómo su corazón había saltado de su pecho cuando sus besos fueron devueltos, la ansia que le había nacido de tocar ese cuerpo, el deseo enterrado. Si tan sólo ese "otro yo" no hubiera aparecido, su deseo hubiese salido por completo; tenía que haber elegido el peor momento de todos, no antes ni después, sino justamente el momento en el que había decidido intentar algo que había creído imposible siempre.

Pero, siendo el líder supremo en su mundo, ¿Había algo que no podía tomar?. Pues parecía que sí, sólo había mostrado un poco de debilidad al pedirle a ese Shen Qingqiu que fuera con él, pero no hizo falta que le respondiera; estaba más que seguro que la respuesta era negativa.

Por eso, con un movimiento de su Xin Mo, abrió la grieta que lo llevaría de regreso a su propia dimensión. No se quedaría, de ninguna manera a ver el futuro que pudo haberle esperado, si tan solo…

Pero el hubiera no existía.

La grieta se cerró a su espalda y sus ojos rojos buscaron enfrente de la oscuridad. La gran sala del palacio le recibió en su silencio, era cierto que tenía a 3000 bellezas para él solo pero, ¿Alguna realmente se había preocupado por conocerle? No, todas y cada una cayeron bajo sus encantos porque sabía bien cómo jugar sus cartas, una vez que estuvieron dentro de su poder ni siquiera se preocuparon por él de la manera que esperaba. Por eso había continuado buscando una sola que quisiera conocerlo, pero luego de un jardín cientos de flores, ninguna le miraba por lo que era realmente.

Se dirigió a sus aposentos, todavía manteniendo en sus fosas nasales el aroma tenue del bambú, aroma que desprendía naturalmente ese cuerpo que había tenido en sus brazos. Quería sacárselo de la cabeza porque claramente su realidad era muy diferente a la de ese otro Binghe; había visto en los recuerdos de Shen Qingqiu la mala técnica que tenía, lo torpe que fue en los momentos más privados y aún así, ese Shizun lo preferiría sobre todas las cosas.

Golpeó con el puño una pared cercana, agrietandola de inmediato, cómo si con esa acción pudiera sacar algo de lo que sentía, todo el mundo de emociones que trataba de reprimir otra vez sin éxito.

No pienses en eso, no pienses en eso.

Todos los recuerdos de ese Shen Qingqiu habían pasado a su mente durante la noche, incluso los de la infancia. Todavía tenía en su memoria vivida la promesa de dos niños en mitad de la noche, las palizas y la sangre, las torturas y el abuso para nada diferente de lo que él había pasado de niño. Se llevó una mano a la cara en frustración, ¿Era ese realmente el pasado de Shizun?. Tan miserable.

Por primera vez, al fin tuvo algo que lo identificaba con el maestro que lo torturó tanto tiempo; durante años había entendido que, a sus ojos, él no era nadie ni nada, por eso había tenido una retribución insana al verle recluido en esa celda y ser dueño de su vida, incluso si en el último momento le había visto con desprecio.

Luo Binghe tuvo que aceptar que incluso si la mirada estaba llena de odio, mientras la tuviera sobre él, una sórdida satisfacción nacía.

Ahora, con el conocimiento nuevo que llenaba su cerebro, como si hubiera leído un libro secreto, le asaltaban las dudas acerca de lo que pudo haber hecho de haberlo sabido en su momento, ¡Quién podría haberlo sabido!. Shen Qingqiu valoraba más que nadie su actitud presuntuosa, el parecer inalcanzable, por eso había querido destrozar su reputación y mostrarle al mundo que no era más que un gusano.

Incluso al lograrlo y arrebatarle todo lo que tuvo, sus miembros, su reputación y su vida no había estado satisfecho. Cuando murió, Binghe se había quedado bastante tiempo mirando ese intento de cuerpo, el rostro que parecía sereno pese al dolor que había soportado en vida, los labios cerrados en sueño profundo que ya no emitían palabras altisonantes a su persona. Había repasado con su dedo índice el contorno de ese rostro frío y demacrado, sintiendo satisfacción de que había sido lo último que había visto antes de morir, pero no había sido suficiente, nunca era suficiente.

* * *

Todos en el palacio habían creído que su señor simplemente estaba de mal humor, reacio a salir de sus aposentos y acostumbrados a dejarlo en paz hasta que él mismo decidiera a salir. Por lo tanto, nadie sabía que se había quedado encerrado tratando de decidir algo, tratando de lograr algo; la primera idea que le había cruzado por la cabeza había sido abrir otro portal y robarse lo que creía que le pertenecía, pero sabía que bastaba una sola mirada de Shizun para hacerle desistir, además estaba su copia que seguramente no iba a rendirse sin pelear y en caso de matarlo, Shen Qingqiu jamás le perdonaría y volvería a repetir lo mismo.

Entonces ¿De qué manera podría obtener lo que era suyo por derecho?. La segunda idea no fue tan descabellada ya pensándolo mejor: con los conocimientos que había obtenido y los recuerdos, tenía la idea de donde tenía que dirigirse y en qué momento, para encontrar a esa persona antes de que pudiera volverse la basura que fué. La sonrisa en su rostro se hizo evidente, sólo tenía que evitar ese abuso exagerado, sólo tenía que malear esa mente joven en algo que fuera de su agrado y entonces, tendría lo que quería. 

Las estrategias y los planes de Luo Binghe siempre funcionaban y esta no sería la excepción.

Podía lograrlo de dos maneras: sacándolo el mismo de ese infierno y llevándolo al futuro o quedándose en el pasado donde el tiempo transcurría diferente. Al final no importaba cuánto tiempo pasara en la línea de tiempo, siempre podría usar a Xin Mo para volver al exacto momento en el que se había ido. 

La idea echó raíces rápidamente en su cabeza y los posibles frutos dorados le habían tentado más allá de su raciocinio.

De un saltó se levantó de la suntuosa cama de seda roja y dorada ¿Como no se le había ocurrido antes?. Parecía un niño que acababa de recibir el mejor regalo, el ansia, la expectativa y el deseo corrieron por sus venas. 

**— Masacrar al destino bajo mis pies.**

Con un corte al aire, la espada demoníaca abrió nuevamente una grieta a un lugar desconocido, el dedo dorado y su dueño se movieron ágilmente para cruzarlas sin miedo a nada.

Del otro lado tomaría su destino entre sus manos y no le importaba lo que tuviera que hacer para lograrlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí! 
> 
> Esta historia es Luo Binghe Original con Shen Qingqiu original ( en su forma de Shen Jiu) . La introducción se basó en el final del capítulo Extra de la novela "Luo Bin-ge vs Luo Bin-mei" 
> 
> La idea radica en que como Shen Qingqiu le permitió ver todos sus recuerdos, eso incluye también los que él tenía como Shen Jiu, permitiendo que por primera vez entendiera un poco del abuso que había sufrido y la promesa nunca cumplida. 
> 
> Obviamente eso no redime el odio que todavía tiene, pero por ahora el sentimiento oculto que hermano avión dejó en el corazón de Binghe ha comenzado a hacerse presente. 
> 
> No espero que sea un Fic demasiado largo :) pero de antemano agradezco la lectura y espero que les guste ¡Gracias!


	2. Noveno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shen Jiu no ha vivido una vida sencilla, pero siempre hay una salida para todo.

#  Capitulo 1 - Noveno

**_"Cuando los abusos llegan hasta cierto punto sin que haya un reformador, entonces Dios consentirá la aparición de un destructor"_ **

**_Antonio Aparisi_ **

* * *

El sonido de la porcelana rota hizo eco en la habitación donde solamente estaba ese hombre y aquel niño cuyo nombre significa "noveno". La bofetada que recibió directamente en su mejilla, le hizo girar el rostro y apretar los dientes, mientras que la taza de té de porcelana se hacía añicos en el piso.

No era lo único roto en ese lugar, pero si lo más nuevo; Shen Jiu sabía perfectamente que cualquier señal de sublevación terminaría de manera violenta, cualquier palabra o cualquier mirada que no fuera del agrado de su interlocutor agrava cada vez más los abusos que recibía.

El otro joven tiró varias patadas hacia su cuerpo, Shen Jiu sabía que debía cubrirse la cabeza lo mejor que pudiera, incluso si sus costillas quedaban rotas. Pero esta vez parecía que el otro estaba cansado de golpearlo y en su lugar, su mano se cerró sobre el cabello, atrayéndolo hacia él.

— **Me aburro mucho, supongo que tengo que encontrar otra manera de ver que seas divertido.**

La excusa había sido el té mal preparado, pero sabía que más bien, sólo estaba buscando otra manera de torturarlo.

Lo lanzó hacia un lado, haciendo que rebotara sobre el piso pero no le dejó ninguna vía de escape, poniéndose sobre su cuerpo. Una de sus manos tomó las muñecas contrarias, inmovilizandolas sobre su cabeza y los ojos del otro joven lo escudriñaron con una fascinación extraña que hizo que Shen Jiu se estremeciera de asco.

Entonces, el adolescente que respondía al nombre de Qiu Jianluo habló — **Hoy escuché a un hombre decir que podría ofrecer bastante dinero por divertirse contigo.**

Esta aseveración provocó que le mirara con ira, recibiendo a cambio otra bofetada y un golpe en la nuca por el empujón hacia el suelo. Sabía lo que significaba: muchos de los otros esclavos habían sido vendidos a burdeles y aunque pensó que su situación podría empeorar, no había querido imaginar está opción en particular.

Por más acostumbrado que estuviera al dolor y al sufrimiento.

Él había nacido y se había criado en las calles, no muy diferente del resto de los huérfanos con los que había estado antes de llegar a esa casa en calidad de animal comprado. Su nombre se lo habían dado al ser el noveno esclavo y realmente lo odiaba; sentía que no le daba un sentido de humanidad siendo solo un número más. 

Su constitución siempre había sido pequeña y débil, un niño delgado también por no haberse alimentado cómo debía durante sus primeros años. Su rostro era agraciado, el primer brote de una flor que revelaría a un hombre atractivo en el futuro y aunque lo detestaba, pronto aprendió que esto sería una llave para obtener lo que quería; era fácil ver a las mujeres compadecerse de un pequeño niño que parecía que iba a morir en cualquier momento y sollozaba en medio de la calle. No sabían que todo eso era una pantomima aprendida desde el principio, había estado dando todo lo que tenía y utilizando cualquier cosa para poder sobrevivir.

Pero probablemente, a estas alturas pensaba que el hecho de preocuparse por una sola persona, por la única que se había portado con él como si fuera realmente un hermano, lo había terminado por meter en esta estúpida situación: siguiendo a Yue Qi y sus ansias locas de salvar a otros, terminó por ser capturado por el estúpido mimado Qiu Jianluo.

Al ser vendido se convirtió en el juguete favorito de ese hombre.

Eso era todo. Solo estaba allí para complacer al mimado de 17 años frente a él, que aunque aparentaba ser perfecto frente a su familia, siempre se las arreglaba para venir a desquitar cualquier pequeña frustración que hubiese tenido en el día sobre el cuerpo de Shen Jiu, quien apenas iniciaba con su adolescencia a los trece.

El único momento del día donde no recibía palizas, abusos y humillaciones de todas las índoles, era cuando estaba con Qiu Haitang; ella era una chica dulce que parecía ser el punto débil de ese desgraciado. Shen Jiu era muy astuto a pesar de su corta edad y se había dado cuenta pronto de que las intenciones de ese no eran las más fraternales con respecto a su hermana. Encima imaginaba que de esta manera podría seguir disfrutando de las comodidades de estar en una familia rica. 

Shen Jiu lo odiaba con todo su ser y cada dos segundos le deseaba lo peor en su cabeza. Imaginaba la más retorcida manera en la que podría terminar con su patética vida, no sin antes infringir mucho dolor. Pero no solamente él, también ese traidor de Shi Wu que lo había vendido a este maldito, pese a que Yue Qi había arriesgado también para rescatarle y que no pereciera como una masa sanguinolenta debajo de las pezuñas de los caballos de los ricos. 

Ese merecía totalmente morir y en cuanto pudiera salir de ese lugar se encargaría de eso el mismo.

Pero la única razón por la que estaba soportando todo fríamente, era que hace un mes, Yue Qi había venido a verle en su encierro después de una paliza, prometiéndole que lo salvaría de ese infierno. Shen Jiu quiso aferrarse a esa posibilidad con todas sus fuerzas; él se consideraba una rata, siempre huyendo y nunca ser capaz de caminar hacia la luz, pero Yue Qi le había dado la esperanza que nunca creyó tener y a cambio, Shen Jiu le dio su confianza plena.

Aunque había la posibilidad de que muriera en el intento, se lo había prometido, él quería creerlo. Sin embargo, siempre le asaltaban los pensamientos oscuros, ¿Qué pasaba si no podía entrar a ninguna secta?, ¿Qué sucedería si moría en el intento y no volvía nunca?. 

Shen Jiu en este preciso momento, aunque se aferra fuertemente a la esperanza, también se aferra a su miedo de provocar que esa única persona en la que confiaba terminara de la peor manera. Porque si no podía confiar en esa promesa, sentía que no podría mantener sus pensamientos oscuros dentro de él.

Soportar, sólo debía soportar.

Pero se dió cuenta de lo difícil que sería cuando las manos de Qiu Jianluo se cerraron sobre su garganta comenzando a apretar. El aire hizo falta de inmediato, haciendo que tratará de patearlo fuera de su cuerpo, pero el otro lo estaba sometiendo y con su delgada constitución no era rival alguno; lentamente su conciencia se fue perdiendo, sus ojos miraron por última vez la sonrisa sádica del mayor.

— _No te preocupes, es más fácil así. Mañana vendrán por ti, ¿quién iba a decir que serías buena moneda de cambio también?._

La risa sorda se tatuó en su mente antes de que todo se fuera a negro.

* * *

Su conciencia decidió regresar ya entrada la noche y sus ojos trataron de enfocar el lugar donde estaba; parecía ser el viejo cuarto usual y destartalado dónde lo encerraban después de las golpizas. De inmediato se levantó, ignorando el mareo y el escozor de su garganta, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. Empujó varías veces pero no se movió ni un apice, seguramente trabada desde el otro lado, se permitió sentir un poco de desesperación porque estaba a solas, podía mantener la compostura frente a otras personas pero, en esta situación y sabiendo lo que le esperaba al otro día, lentamente las sentimientos fueron llenándole. 

Era como si ese pozo sin fondo donde siempre desechaba cualquier emoción estúpida, ahora le regresara al triple lo que había lanzado: la tristeza, la soledad, la humillación, la ira, el odio. Todo junto era como monstruos dentro de su alma tratando de corromperle por completo y romperlo.

— **Yue Qi volverá —** su voz se escuchó por sí sola, como si fuera una especie de consuelo — **lo prometió, volverá.**

Sólo debía aguantar, sólo debía ignorar — **incluso si mi cuerpo es mancillado, no van a obtener nada de mi, nada.**

Entonces, una voz profunda, masculina y diferente sonó detrás de él.

— **Oh, ¿En serio va a volver?.**

De inmediato el cuerpo de Shen Jiu volvió a tensarse, girándose para ver quién era el que estaba detrás de él, ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de otra presencia en la habitación?. Se puso a la defensiva de inmediato, pero se encontró con un hombre que lo miraba fijamente: porte elegante y fuerte, cabello negro y largo perfectamente colocado con una horquilla de plata, ropas oscuras de gran calidad, una espada en su cadera y un rostro que contrastaba con todo como si fuera una especie de dios.

¿Era esta la personificación de uno?.

— **¿Quién es usted?.**

Pero no le respondió en primera instancia, sólo le sonrió de manera tranquila. Por alguna extraña razón esa sonrisa le dio una especie de alivio y un miedo extraño, ambas cosas al mismo tiempo, así que volvió a preguntar **—¿Qué se supone que hace aquí?.**

**— Yo podría hacerte la misma pregunta, ¿Por qué eliges quedarte a esperar a alguien que no va a volver?.**

Fueron estas palabras las que lo llenaron de indignación, enderezando su espalda y mirándolo desafiante — **¿Cómo sabe que no va a volver?, No lo conoce.**

Luo Binghe mantuvo su sonrisa tranquila. Nunca pensó ver a Shen Qingqiu a la tierna edad de 13 años, aunque parecía ya haber pasado por bastantes humillaciones y dolor, no parecía estar totalmente desquiciado. No parecía odiar todo alrededor suyo, como para volverse la escoria que él conocía. La sonrisa era de satisfacción oculta, nuevamente sus planes estaban dando resultados como era de esperarse.

Lo único que tenía que hacer era malearle a sus deseos. Si el Shen Qingqiu que él había convertido en una vara humana se consideraba experto en la hipocresía, Luo Binghe había sobrepasado con creces a su maestro.

Dio un paso más cerca, haciendo que instintivamente su interlocutor diera uno hacia atrás provocando que Luo Binghe soltara una encantadora risa —No voy a hacerte nada, no tienes que estar a la defensiva conmigo, de hecho estoy aquí para ayudarte.

Shen Jiu frunció el ceño, no podía confiar en esa persona y menos por la manera sospechosa en la que había llegado. Tenía demasiadas malas experiencias como para poder confiar de buenas a primeras en alguien que no fuera Yue Qi — ¿Cómo se supone que vas a ayudarme?

**— Es fácil** — Luo Binghe comenzó — **¿No quieres vengarte?.**

Los ojos de Shen Jiu se abrieron un poco, denotando su sorpresa, pero trato de mantener su compostura lo mejor posible **— ¿Qué hay con eso?.**

— **Digamos que, tu situación me ha conmovido y vine a darte la oportunidad que nunca tuve.**

Sus ojos miraron directamente a los de Shen Jiu, haciendo que el adolescente sintiera un estremecimiento de pies a cabeza, algo que no le había pasado antes con nadie. Por supuesto que esto no había pasado desapercibido ante la atenta mirada de Luo Binghe, quién decidió hacer su movimiento — Vine para sacarte de aquí, conceder tu deseo de venganza…

**— ¿Eres un dios o un demonio?**

La pregunta no había dejado terminar su oración, sin embargo la encontró bastante satisfactoria. Una satisfacción insana de que las palabras "dios" y "demonio" fueran dichas por esa boca en un contexto que no era despectivo. Se notaba que pese a todo, este Shen Qingqiu, todavía mantenía algo en su interior qué le hizo recordar al de la otra dimensión por un segundo: esa pregunta estaba llena de curiosidad y de expectativas ocultas debajo de un tono neutro.

Tuvo que recordar que su propio maestro, había sido un erudito en vida, denotaba la simiente característica de querer aprender más que nadie, más que todos. El orgullo de querer saberlo todo.

**— En cierto sentido soy ambas cosas.**

**— Entonces qué quieres a cambio.**

Oh, Shen Jiu era un niño listo. Luo Binghe pensó muy bien sus palabras — Que vengas conmigo. Puedo sacarte de aquí, hacer que paguen por todos los agravios que te han hecho, además, te aseguro que tu amigo no va a poder venir por ti ¿No es mejor salir de esta manera y evitar que arriesgue su vida tratando de volver?.

Bingue, con los recuerdos obtenidos de Shen Qingqiu, sabía que justamente la traición de la promesa nunca cumplida, había sido parte del endurecimiento de su corazón. Estaba allí por su propio beneficio por supuesto, así que sabía perfectamente qué palabras usar y qué puntos tocar para que aceptara.

Además, no era la primera vez que Shen Jiu recorría los trucos sucios para obtener lo que quería ¿Qué más daba?.

El adolescente le miró en silencio un momento.

**— Trato hecho.**

La sonrisa de Luo Binghe se ensanchó. Pudo sentir la satisfacción llenarle, recorrerle cada una de las venas del cuerpo. Aunque sabía que lo había hecho justamente por Yue Qi, eso no le importaba en lo más mínimo; ahora había aceptado estar en sus garras y no se libraría de él. No puedo evitar recordar cuando lo había torturado en esa celda, como le había llevado a propósito los restos de la espada del lider de la secta buscando ver en su semblante la desesperanza, lleno de celos y de odio. Lamentablemente no había obtenido la retribución que había esperado debido a la reacción de Shen Qingqiu, pero ahora, era diferente.

**— Bien ¿Con quién quieres comenzar?.**

* * *

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Espero que les haya gustado este segundo capítulo! 
> 
> Shen Jiu todavía no pasa del todo por su propio proceso de oscuridad, así que aunque tiene mucho resentimiento y odio, todavía conserva una esperanza. Luo sabe esto y eligió bien sus palabras y el momento de aparecer ante él, ofreciéndole un intercambio que no podría rechazar en su situación actual.
> 
> Por si no había quedado claro, yo tengo la idea de que en si también lo abusaron de manera sexual mientras estaba en casa de Qiu Jianluo, Entonces eso explicaría su aversión a los hombres y él Porque se volvió un mujeriego cuando creció, porque sólo entre mujeres se sentía seguro.
> 
> Probablemente esto es algo que también nuestro protagonista intuyo. A Luo no se le escapa una ;).
> 
> Gracias por sus comentarios y por seguir leyendo ¡Espero que la historia sea de su agrado!


	3. Masacre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El camino de las personas siempre tiene dolor , lagrimas y , a veces, mucha sangre.  
> Advertencia: Capitulo violento.

#  Capítulo 2 - Masacre

**“La venganza es el manjar más sabroso condimentado en el infierno.”**

**— Walter Scott**

* * *

La noche cubría con su manto las intenciones de dos almas que estaban, por primera vez, frente a frente sin los prejuicios de una vida pasada. Una de ellas llevada a ese lugar por sus propios medios para sus propios objetivos, la otra puesta aquí por el destino y sus propias acciones, consecuencias del lugar de nacimiento. Era ineludible el hecho de que ahora estaban conectadas por algo más que un pasado distante para una y un futuro extraño para la otra.

Mientras avanzaban lejos de la pequeña cabina del castigo donde solían encerrarle, Shen Jiu no podía dejar de pensar en lo que acababa de pasar: había aceptado salir de una situación por demás desagradable y odiosa , para ir a amarrar su persona con otro que no sabía sus intenciones, ese que respondía al nombre de Luo Binghe. A pesar de tener solo 13 años, nunca había sido un niño tonto, no, sabía que esta persona, pese a su excelsa apariencia y porte, debía tener algún otro motivo pero, cuando uno se cría en las calles, sabe aprovechar las oportunidades que se le presentan.

Yue Qi podría estar entonces en una secta prominente, como había dicho, mientras Shen Jiu podría hacer lo propio para subir. Siempre había sido un niño codicioso, ¿Quién no lo sería con sus antecedentes?, cualquiera que no hubiera probado nunca la ira de los ricos, los golpes, las humillaciones y las vejaciones, nunca entendería los pensamientos que rondaban por su cabeza todo el tiempo.

No pudo evitar mirar de reojo a ese hombre alto que caminaba a su lado con un rostro afable. Su perfil era sumamente guapo ¿sería realmente un dios-demonio como había dicho?. Igualmente los demonios tenían un tipo de jerarquía, lo había leído en uno de los tantos libros que se había obligado a leer en esa casa para ampliar sus conocimientos, por lo que le causó curiosidad, sin embargo, no se atrevió a hacer ningún tipo de pregunta; Aunque se mantenía derecho y sereno, aparentando una tranquilidad que no sentía, dentro de su corazón una chispa de miedo se había instalado por alguna razón, junto con un atisbo de gratitud por sacarle del infierno.

Luo Binghe caminaba a paso firme pero sin dejar que el chico se le adelantara. Su cabeza estaba armando los siguientes planos en su magnificencia, la obra que planeaba tener como póstuma. El primer paso era evitar aquellos recuerdos que había visto a detalle, los que habían provocado que Shen Qingqiu se volviera el asco de persona que era, para poder mantener su personalidad maleable; esto incluía sacarlo de ese lugar donde había pasado casi 7 años y evitar que se fuera como discípulo de ese charlatán demoníaco que le ofreció libertad a cambio de la caída de la poca fé de Shen Qingqiu.

Era fácil, pan comido.

Notó entonces la mirada del menor sobre él y le sonrió de lado — **¿Qué? ¿Me encuentras interesante?.**

Shen Jiu controló el estremecimiento de su cuerpo y frunció el ceño, sin responder. En cambio, decidió contestar a la pregunta que le había hecho antes de salir, parándose en seco antes de que su voz saliera — **Quiero empezar con ese Qiu Jianluo, ese cerdo asqueroso…**

Luo Binghe ya imaginaba que sería el principal objetivo, solo dio un asentimiento de aprobación — **Y, ¿Quién más?.**

Shen Jiu se descolocó un poco, pero entonces recordó a todos esos sirvientes que lo habían tratado peor que basura, como un objeto para apalear. Recordó de golpe las costillas doloridas, los moretones ocultos, las heridas abiertas, la sonrisa falsa que debía poner cuando estaba en presencia de Qiu Haitang para que no descubriera lo que su inmundo pedazo de pariente estúpido hacía , para que no tuviera idea sus intenciones hacia ella, miró a su interlocutor. — **Quiero, quemar este maldito lugar.**

Su voz había salido profunda, llena de rencor, en sus ojos Binghe pudo ver una chispa que él mismo había tenido más o menos a su edad, cuando era constantemente apaleado por She Qingqiu y los otros miembros de la cumbre. Los pensamientos de que, un día, les haría pagar por cien cada una de sus ofensas, volvieron a su mente reflejados en ese otro niño. 

Por alguna razón, el corazón de Binghe tuvo un pinchazo extraño preguntando el porqué hasta ahora era que miraba similitudes entre ambos.

Shizun y discípulo ¿habrían terminado diferente de haber sabido esto?.

Sin embargo, no quiso prestarle atención a esto de momento, por lo que se acercó a Shen Jiu y le tomó la barbilla, lentamente alzando con uno de sus dedos para que le mirara — **Bien, eso suena bien, pero no debe quedar nadie vivo.**

Él sabía de Qiu Haitang, la dichosa prometida de Shizun. Había usado la ira de esa mujer para manipularla y que formará parte de las acusaciones contra Shen Qingqiu en la prisión del agua, sabía la historia por ella. Recordaba bien haber pensado que Shizun era traicionero y escoria desde temprana edad para haber masacrado toda una mansión que le había dado educación, no puso en duda nada de lo que ella decía y solo fué madera para el fuego de su venganza, otra razón más para hundirlo.

Ahora, tenía ira contra esa mujer, ¿Qué clase de descerebrada no se daba cuenta de los abusos a alguien que decía querer?.

Shen Jiu sintió un escalofrío ante ese movimiento, pero no se retiró, no mostró nada en sus ojos y mantuvo el ceño fruncido — **Bien.**

Luo Binghe sonrió.

Oh, el pequeño Shen no tenía idea de sus intenciones. Imaginaba que si antes la había dejado viva era porque mantenía un lazo a esa mujer, pero Luo no iba a dejar ningún lazo innecesario para su plan; A Yue Qi tendría que mantenerlo vivo por un tiempo, hasta que pudiera reemplazarlo, pero esta mujer imbécil definitivamente tenía que morir y lo haría con sus propias manos.

**— Entonces vamos, te llevaré al mejor lugar ¿sabes con quién está reunido Qiu Jianluo?**

* * *

El olor metálico inundaba la habitación, Shen Jiu había detestado al principio el aroma de la sangre recién derramada, pero cuando miró la expresión de Qiu Jianluo y el como gritaba por misericordia, comenzó a tomarle gusto. 

La escena era casi dantesca: lo que había sido una sala elegante de reuniones, ahora estaba salpicada de manchas rojas, medio negruzcas que comenzaban a secarse; había cinco cuerpos en el piso, todos y cada uno habían sido apuñalados en diferentes partes del cuerpo. Luo Binhe había abierto los cuerpos en forma de canal, como los cerdos que eran, pero antes, les había arrancado su miembro, dejando que sufrieran la pérdida de una herramienta inútil. 

Esos hombres estaban allí para beber, divertirse, esperando a que fuera un poco más tarde para traer a Shen Jiu a su pequeña fiesta privada por la que habían pagado una caja entera de oro. Binghe había sido especialmente sádico al cortarle el miembro a Qiu Jianluo quien sollozaba en el piso pidiendo misericordia como si fuera una rata al matadero. El hombre vestido de túnicas negras estaba sentado, manteniendo a Xin Mo encajada en la mano derecha de Jianluo para mantenerlo clavado al piso y se acercó — **Ah, pides misericordia ahora ¿no crees que no te queda?—** Miró a Shen Jiu, quién estaba sentado sobre uno de los muebles lujosos, donde Binhe lo había dejado, pero no parecía querer perderse nada **— ¿Tu que opinas Shen Jiu?.**

**— Maldito bastardo asqueroso —** fueron las palabras que salieron de la boca del menor, quien sentía el fuego de regocijo dentro de él. Luo Binghe se había negado a dejar que él matara a los otros hombres o cortara la virilidad de JianLuo, no puede permitir que ensucie sus manos tan pronto, pero a cambio, le había dicho que le torturaría como le placiera — **anda, ¿Por qué no levantas tu mano para golpearme ahora? ¡¿Eh?!.**

Acto seguido, le dió una patada con todas sus fuerzas en la costilla haciendo que el otro hombre gritara de manera desgarradora, lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas haciéndole ver realmente desagradable.

Binghe le permitió eso, algo tenía que desquitar después de todo, pero se mantuvo atento.

**— Dejame ir, dejame ir.**

Los ruegos no dejaban de salir de su boca haciendo que incluso Shen Jiu sintiera asco, ¿Es que este maldito no tenía dignidad?. Chasqueo la lengua cruzándose de brazos, era obvio que la gente con dinero eran unos perros que solo ladraban pero al primer dolor, se doblegan. 

Luo Binghe le pisó la otra mano — **Ruegas mucho, no tienes dignidad como hombre ni valor, no eres más que una basura. —** Los huesos de la mano izquierda crujieron, rompiéndose en varios trozos y otro grito desgarrador cruzó el aire. Era obvio que con alguien como Binghe, no hacía más que llorar y suplicar patéticamente, pero con alguien como Shen Jiu, solo mostraba la clase de escoria sin valor abusiva que era.

El menor miró con cierta fascinación como Binhe se encargaba de ese hombre, hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía esa clase de emoción dentro de él: Yue Qi era demasiado blando y siempre quería arreglar todo por la paz, pero parecía que este hombre entendía el cómo se sentía. Todavía no confiaba en él, pero esto definitivamente ganaba algunos puntos.

— **Te has divertido rompiendo los huesos de Shen Jiu ¿Verdad? debió ser tan divertido —** sacó a Xin Mo de la mano derecha de Qiu Jianluo y luego lo pateó para obligarlo a darse la vuelta y quedar boca arriba — **Voy a devolverte el favor con creces.**

La sangre salpicó, haciendo que Shen Jiu se hiciera unos paso hacia atrás, como si no quisiera que nada de ese asqueroso líquido sobre él. Luo Binghe entonces obligó a Qiu Jianluo a abrir la boca, palpando con sus dedos la extremidad suave y entonces, se la arrancó con ellos; La lengua salió rebotando como un pedazo de carne putrefacto haciendo que el gritó del otro fuera gutural y grotesco, los ojos de Binghe refulgían en rojo y los de Shen Jiu en una especie de victoria. Nunca se había podido vengar de quienes lo agraviaban, siempre tenía que callar o si lograba regresar al menos un poco, solía tener consecuencias sangrientas par a él, pero ahora, un extraño sentimiento de justicia se alojó en una parte de su ser.

Después de la lengua siguió la pierna izquierda, que arrancó desde la rodilla, luego la derecha. 

La sangre ya hacía un charco y entonces Binghe tomó a Shen Jiu por la cintura para levantarlo y sentarlo en un mueble elevado, mirándolo **— No te ensucies.**

Shen Jiu se había sorprendido, frunciendo el ceño a punto de decirle que no era un niño, pero se quedó callado a último momento y solo se cruzo de brazos. Luo Binhe había entendido el desagrado de ese chico a la sangre de su enemigo y hasta Shen Jiu se había dado cuenta sin saber cómo sentirse al respecto habiendo recibido pocas muestras de comprensión durante su vida.

Prefirió entonces retirar su vista de esos ojos para centrarse en el intento de hombre sobre el piso. Gemía en dolor aún pero a penas se movía como si hubiera perdido el conocimiento por ello, esta situación hizo que Shen Jiu frunciera el ceño aún más — **Mira quien no es divertido ahora** — escupió con odio.

— **Solo está fingiendo.**

Esto sorprendió al menor, mirando como Binghe se acercaba a él cuerpo maltrecho — **Veamos si no grita ahora que se quede sin poder mirar de un lado.**

Efectivamente, cuando esos dedos se adentraron en la cuenca ocular y escarbaron dentro, otro grito desgarrador salió de la garganta del hombre, retorciéndose como un gusano al que le habían rociado sal.

Oh no, no dejaría que muriera tan rápido.

* * *

No quedaba mucho de lo que había sido un hombre alguna vez. Nada que enterrar con sus ancestros, nada que quemar para darle sepultura.

Con renuencia, Shen Jiu permitió que Luo Binghe le cargará, bajo la excusa de que había demasiada sangre por todos lados.Las ropas oscuras del mayor no estaban sucias, como si estuviera acostumbrado a hacer ese tipo de cosas y no tenía que ensuciarse con una sola gota. Pero no iba cómodo, se sentía como un chiquillo indefenso y apretó sus manos en la espalda del hombre en venganza, como un gato roñoso.

Esto hizo que Luo soltara una risa satisfecha.

Comenzó a caminar mientras que evitaba los cadáveres de varios sirvientes que había matado al avanzar.

Con su mano libre fue lanzando sellos a las puertas de esa gran mansión para evitar que nadie saliera, Shen Jiu le miró con cierta curiosidad y admiración disfrazada, recordando su propia habilidad para manipular metales, su propia energía interna innata. No pudo evitar preguntar — **¿Perteneces a una secta?.**

La pregunta hizo que Binghe solo moviera la cabeza — **Solía pertenecer —** Su mirada se ensombreció por un momento, afianzando más el agarre de ese adolescente antes de sonreír como si nada — **¿Te interesa el cultivo?.**

El silencio fué lo que siguió, pero Binghe sabía bien que le había pesado mucho al crecer, el no cultivar en tiempo, llenándolo de envidia, resentimiento y odio a todo aquel que fuese mejor que él. No había entendido la razon detras de esto, pero ahora, mirando el cuerpo del adolescente de cerca, todas las viejas cicatrices, los huesos a penas curados, sabía que no era un mimado hombre de una familia prominente como muchos creían en la Cumbre.

Era todo lo contrario.

Oh, Shizun. Si tan solo hubiera podido dejar un poco de lado eso, si tan solo Binghe hubiera sabido de esto por alguien más. Pero en un giro de la trama, el propio Shen Qingqiu de otro mundo le había dado las respuestas que buscaba por tanto tiempo.

**— Bájame.**

La voz le sacó de sus pensamientos, haciendo caso de inmediato sin saber porque, quizá la inercia, ya se habían alejado de la zona de los cadáveres de cualquier manera. Fué entonces que una voz femenina se escuchó detrás de ellos.

**— Shen Jiu ¿eres tú?**

**— Señorita**

El tono de Shen Jiu fué más bien amable , haciendo que Binghe sintiera el amargo sabor de la hiel en su boca, mirando a esa chiquilla que no parecía ser mayor que el adolescente. Qiu Haitang había aparecido frente a ellos, Luo no pudo sino maldecir dentro de él, quería matarla sin que Shen Jiu supiera, ahora tendría que cambiar su estrategia.

**— ¿Que haces? —** la chica se acercó a tomar las manos de Shen Jiu — **Estas helado, volvamos adentro** — Entonces notó al otro hombre y automáticamente se sorprendió, sonrojándose levemente sin poder articular palabra.

Luo se tragó las ganas de rolar los ojos, ya había visto esa exacta reacción en cada una de las flores de su harem, pero ahora no tenía la más mínima intención de ganar una flor. Su premio era algo más valioso, algo menos común que las sonrojadas mejillas de una belleza, más bien, era una belleza única en su tipo.

Shen Jiu iba a decir algo pero el cuerpo desmayado de Qiu Haitang cayó en sus brazos. De inmediato se giró a mirar al otro hombr **e — ¿Qué has hecho?**

**— La dormí.**

**— ¿Para qué?**

**— ¿Para? para que puedas ponerla por allí mientras termino el resto de las cosas, no parece que quieras matarla.**

Shen Jiu se sorprendió, quiso decir algo pero al final Binghe le miró — **No te preocupes, estará bien —** mencionó mirando a los ojos del adolescente. Lamentablemente el menor no sabía de las habilidades de Luo Binghe, podía engañar a cualquiera , a quien fuera y ahora, Shen Jiu creyó en su palabra, no lo habría mirado a los ojos para decirle una mentira.

Shen Jiu acomodó el cuerpo de Qiu Haitang y la cubrió con su propia túnica exterior, haciendo que los ojos de Luo Binghe brillarán con odio. Pero lo escondió rápidamente cuando el adolescente volvió a su lado.

— **¿Vamos?**

Shen Jiu le dió una última mirada a ese lugar y asintió **— Vamos.**

Luo Binghe caminó con él, con un movimiento de su mano colocó una barrera sobre el cuerpo de Qiu Haitang— **Eso la protegerá del fuego.**

Shen estuvo satisfecho con eso y caminó adelante sin mirar atrás, mientras los gritos comenzaban nuevamente y cada una de las habitaciones comenzaba a arder en llamas, ninguno podría salir y shen miró como había bolas de fuego humanas por todos lados, llantos, gritos y suspiró por primera vez de satisfacción.

Luo Binghe lo tomó para desaparecer con él en medio de la noche.

Shen Jiu no sabía que la barrera hecha para proteger a Qiu Haitang en realidad había sido hecha para despertarla cuando se fueran, hacerla mirar como todo ardía y luego colapsar sobre ella , haciendo que todos sus huesos se hicieran añicos y su sangre con la carne quedarán en una masa viscosa.

La mansión entera ardió y la luz de su combustión se pudo ver incluso desde el pueblo cercano. Para cuando los aldeanos llegaron pudieron oler la carne quemada a kilómetros.

Esa noche, toda la familia Qiu quedó reducida a cenizas.

Luo Binghe no mintió del todo, la barrera sí la había protegido del fuego y la señorita Qiu Haitang estaría bien… _en el otro mundo._

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer hasta aquí!
> 
> Este capitulo estuvo bastante sangriento pero era necesario para los planes de Luo. Además creo que por sus comentarios todos querían que se muriera hahaha. Lamentablemente nuestra flor Haitang también pereció antes de tiempo, pero así no podrá abrir su boca para acusar a nadie más adelante ;D.
> 
> De verdad muchas gracias por el apoyo y sus comentarios ¡Me anima mucho a continuar! Espero que la historia no les decepcione y sea de su agrado.
> 
> ¡hasta el siguiente capítulo!


	4. Ráfaga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El tiempo que Luo Binghe y Shen Jiu han pasado juntos como maestro y discípulo está a punto de despertar viejas actitudes.

#  Capítulo 3- Ráfaga

**El tiempo es a la vez el más valioso y el más perecedero de nuestros recursos.**

**-John Randolph**

* * *

Lentamente los pobladores se acercaron al matadero. La sangre y los cuerpos quemados dejaban un hedor que se extendía, permitiendo que el viento llevara las macabras pistas de una noche de infierno para los Qiu. Nadie esperaba nada, pero unos cuantos se ofrecieron a remover los escombros y las cenizas, mover los cuerpos para tratar de darles al menos un intento de entierro digno, sin embargo, del fondo de la mansión de los Qiu, voces llorosas se comenzaron a escuchar y lo que nadie imaginaba pasó: Las mujeres se habían logrado salvar sin saber como, solo habían despertado en un cobertizo polvoriento como si las hubieran inducido a un sueño profundo. Ninguna de ellas recordaba nada, pero parecía que el hecho de no haber participado en las torturas a Shen Jiu les había salvado la vida aunque fuesen totalmente ignorantes de ese hecho.

A kilómetros de ese lugar, un par de personas continuaban caminando. La más baja había sido muy clara en las condiciones de su venganza y el hecho de que el otro hombre las hubiera cumplido todas, sin pedir nada más que su compañia, le había ganado puntos a sus ojos. Shen Jiu seguía internamente fascinado por el giró de los acontecimientos y el regocijo que le llenaba el pecho al ver cumplida su fatídica petición.

Las palabras de Luo Binghe acerca de que había cultivado y que tenía su propia secta lo tenían a la expectativa. Recordaba que el hombre alto le preguntó si estaba interesado pero no tuvo tiempo de responder, por esta razón, aunada a su infinita curiosidad, le hizo mirarle de soslayo sólo para darse cuenta de que le devolvía la mirada con intensidad, haciendo que el arisco adolescente frunciera el ceño y tragó en seco — **¿Qué te parece tan interesante en mi cara? ¿eh?**

La sonrisa ladeada del atractivo rostro fue lo que obtuvo por respuesta primero y luego unas palabras en un tono de miel — **Nada, nada. Estaba pensando en que detecté energía espiritual en tu cuerpo anoche cuando te cargaba.**

Esto hizo que Shen Jiu fuese cauteloso, no se suponía que su “magia” fuera algo que conocieran las personas. Sintió repulsión por un momento: esa había sido la razón con la que lo habían entregado a ese cerdo desgraciado luego de atacar a sus caballos. Trató de controlarse pero definitivamente su rostro fue transparente para alguien como Luo Binghe.

El mayor no espero una respuesta — **Tienes 13 años o cercana a esa edad si no me equivoco, es perfecto para comenzar a cultivarse.**

Lo había dicho casualmente, con un tono más bien plano, pero la reacción que provocó en el adolescente fue exactamente la que estaba buscando: En los ojos de Shen Jiu, un halo de fascinación, interés y curiosidad se dejó ver en medio de su carácter y de su aparente molestia. 

Si algo sabía el protagonista ennegrecido, era que una de las principales causas de su sufrimiento a manos de Shen Qingqiu, era su extrema envidia y el no poder aceptar que había personas mejores que él. Obviamente este discípulo había superado con creces a ese Shizun, tomando incluso su vida entre sus manos para terminarla como mejor le parecía. Solo que ahora no estaba tan seguro de que terminarla como lo hizo hubiera sido la mejor opción, pero ¡hey! Él era dueño de su destino y si quería a Shen Qingqiu otra vez, nada se podría interponer en su camino.

— **Dijiste que estuviste en una secta, que tenías ahora una tú** — espetó el adolescente sin más **— ¿Es que estás buscando discípulos para ella?**

— **No —** la voz sonó contundente — **Sólo estoy buscando un discípulo, uno directo, así que… —** estiró su mano para tomarle la barbilla al adolescente para que le mirara directamente — **Sé que estás interesado, piensalo, tienes un gran talento que cultivado ahora, podría ser idóneo para una persona poderosa en el futuro.**

Obviamente sabía que palabras usar, Shen Jiu era una persona orgullosa , incluso desde esta tierna edad, si presionaba los botones correctos podría obtener lo que quería. El problema era que antes no conocía este pasado desastroso y su estrategia, pese a su propio orgullo, no había sido la mejor. Pero ahora era una situación que tenía la balanza inclinada para su completa victoria.

Obviamente la expectativa de tener más poder, de cultivarse, de poder usar lo que empíricamente consideraba su propio don, era algo que no cualquiera podría rechazar. Sin embargo, Shen Jiu sabía que las cosas no se obtendrían sin tener nada a cambio. Frunció el ceño antes de proseguir — **Nadie hace nada sin querer algo, así que por que no mejor escupes de una vez que quieres de mi.**

**— Ya te lo dije, quiero ayudarte a cambio de tu compañía.**

**— Eso lo acepté cuando quemamos todo ¿Qué más quieres?**

— **¿Qué más? mhh** — Binghe aparentó pensarlo — ¡ **Oh! lo tengo** — le miró a los ojos y sonrió — _ **Llamame Shizun.**_

Toda la espalda de Shen Jiu tuvo un gran escalofrío, como si esa palabra fuera tremendamente humillante de decir para él. Luo Binghe se dió cuenta; el poder hacer que el chico hiciera lo que él quería, le daba una sensación de poderío que no había podido sentir antes. Shizun siempre le había mirado de una manera desgraciada, con desprecio, sin importar si era él mismo el que estaba en medio de un charco de sangre coagulada con infecciones y sin lengua, incapaz de escupir una palabra parecida a “perro” pero se lo transmitía con sus ojos.

Nunca obtuvo aprobación, ahora con los roles cambiados, obtendría por primera vez respeto de quien debió respetarlo siempre.

Shen Jiu se recompuso. 

**— Eso es sólo si acepto ser tu discípulo…**

**— ¿Tienes otra opción ahora?**

El adolescente frunció el ceño, apretando los dientes en frustración porque fuera como fuera, ese hombre lo había sacado y aceptado sus condiciones. No quería deberle nada a nadie. Chasqueo la lengua de mala gana y no negó pero tampoco aceptó, eso fue suficiente para que Binghe sonriera como un claro símbolo de victoria.

* * *

Siete días habían pasado y lo primero que habían hecho fue llegar a una de las ciudades cercanas al palacio Huan Hua, no demasiado llamativa y Binghe se encargó de arrendar un lugar para vivir por un tiempo. Tuvo que recordarle a Shen Jiu que no tenía caso entrenar nada mientras tuviera las heridas en el cuerpo de la tortura de los Qiu, sin embargo, no había querido que le ayudara. Respetó eso, pero le dio la medicina espiritual para que fuera curado en un par de días mientras él se encargaba de los preparativos.

**— ¿Una espada?**

La voz de adolescente parecía escéptica cuando miro la elegante espada, brillante, que se notaba que era de excelente calidad. 

Binghe le miró con aparente desinterés **— ¿Cómo cultivar si no aprendes a manejar la espada?**

**— No me refiero a eso, sino que pensé que el manejo de la espada se llevaba luego.**

**— ¿Qué clase de basura te hicieron leer los Qiu?**

Shen Jiu se tuvo que tragar lo que iba a decir, era cierto que el único libro viejo que hablaba de cultivación que encontró en ese lugar databa de muchos años atrás y no tenía autor, sin embargo siempre pensó que era un conocimiento válido pues había intentado un par de cosas que se mencionan allí, con resultados no demasiado satisfactorios.

Binghe estaba puliendo a Xin Mo, que refulgía con el característico resplandor morado , recordando sus propias dudas cuando llegó a cumbre Qing Jin. Supo por boca de esa basura llamada Ming Fan, mientras era devorado por los insectos, que le había dado el manual de cultivo incorrecto. Un libro basura que obviamente no le había ayudado en nada, aunque tuvo en algún momento la certeza de que no funcionaba por su propia incapacidad.

_ ¡Que ironia! _

**— Como sea, el cultivo de una persona se relaciona con la habilidad que tiene uno en la espada, en la canalización del poder espiritual a la misma. Tienes que volverte uno con tu arma, de otra manera, solo serás uno más del montón incapaz de superar tu propia capacidad. Ya tendrás tu momento de ir a obtener tu propia espada personal.**

El adolescente le analizaba, con un aparente aire de indiferencia, pero prestando atención a todo lo que era mencionado, mirando su espada y luego echando una mirada a la espada negra en las manos de la otra persona.

Se notaba que la calidad iba mucho más allá de una hechura normal ¿Como lo sabía? uno aprendía a distinguir a simple vista las cosas valiosas de las que no lo eran cuando estás planeando a que le puedes sacar más provecho. Vivir en las calles te vuelve astuto y observador — **He escuchado que las espadas eligen a las personas, pero me parece una estupidez** — indicó altivamente — **Simplemente, si no tienes capacidad , no deberías tener ni derecho de portar una o intentar obtenerla en primer lugar.**

Luo Binghe se rió — **Parece que te desagradan muchas personas ¿no?**

Shen Jiu no tuvo necesidad de negarlo, él se conocía, sabía el tipo de persona que era — **Odio a los que se conforman, también a los que por azar o suerte obtienen todo lo que quieren sin mover un dedo, son los que más detesto ¡Malditos inútiles! Les quitas su estupido nombre y no queda más que carne putrefacta.**

A Shen Jiu, en cambio, quitarle el nombre sería lo que más querría para demostrar que no tenía nada que ver con ese pasado, con ese maldito número impregnado de sangre y dolor. Se forjará su propio camino y si eso significaba aprovecharse de esta oportunidad, bienvenido sea.

Se acercó a Luo Binghe y miró con detenimiento la espada negra — **Esa espada…**

— **Xin Mo** — menciona el mayor sin más.

— … **como sea, lo que quiero preguntar ¿Cómo la obtuviste?**

Binghe hizo una pausa, perdiendo la mirada en un punto lejano. Era irónico que lo estuviera preguntando, su mano continuaba puliendo la hoja _“Pues me empujaste al abismo peor que la muerte, así que supongo que te lo debo agradecer ¿no?”_ el pensamiento había corrido por su cerebro con demasiada rapidez y frialdad, pero recompuso su expresión para mirarle.

— **Tuve que sobrevivir al ataque de varios demonios, las pruebas de las espadas siempre son caprichosas.**

Shen Jiu se sorprendió e iba a preguntar algo más cuando Luo Binghe se levantó y miró al adolescente — **Basta de tanta charla, practiquemos un poco, primero te enseñare como debes sostener la espada, tu constitución es …. delgada** — corrigió a último momento. Decirle constitución delicada o débil, dañaría el ya de por sí sensible sentido del orgullo del otro — **Pero a veces no es la fuerza bruta la que te hace ganar, sino la estrategia y a juzgar por lo que he visto de tu mente, eres astuto, punto a favor.**

Shen Jiu sintió una ligera pinchadura de orgullo por ello y tomó la espada — **Bien entonces, enséñame.**

* * *

Sin darse cuenta , las rafagas del tiempo fueron avanzando y golpeando sus vidas como el viento que ondea en el bambú. Meses habían transcurrido desde que se habían asentado en esa ciudad.

Debía aceptar que ese niño tenía aptitudes, imaginaba que por esa razón se había ganado el favor del antiguo señor de la cumbre Jin Qing pese a haber entrado a una edad tardía a la secta. 

Mejoraba considerablemente cada vez y tenía un pensamiento rápido. Luo Binghe no dejaba de pensar en si esta persona y la que le había hecho tanto daño, eran la misma: Mientras que este Shen Jiu ocasionalmente le llamaba “shizun” y por momentos se le escapaba una chispa de admiración de los ojos inadvertida -que se esforzaba un mundo en ocultar- la otra persona le había mirado toda su vida con desprecio como si no fuera nada.

Obtener ese tipo de mirada, aunque fuera de su yo pasado, le daba una especie de regocijo extraño. 

Sus enseñanzas no eran suaves ¿Cómo podrían serlo viniendo de un medio demonio? Pero no parecía que el orgullo de Shen jiu le permitiera flaquear en lo más mínimo, odiaba verse débil, odiaba mostrar emociones y siempre se escuda en su mal carácter para tratar de parecer rudo. 

Sin embargo, no parecía haber perdido esa pequeña pizca de algo desconocido en sus ojos que por momentos asomaba. Binghe se preguntaba qué era ¿esperanza a caso? sabía que seguía pensando que el otro chico haría lo posible por cumplir su promesa, cosa que el Shen Qingqiu que conocía no esperaba más. El saber que se mantenía porque la promesa todavía no se había roto, le hacía tragar un sabor agrio en la boca todo el tiempo, sobre todo porque los recuerdos del otro Shen, le habían dado el conocimiento de lo que pasó con el futuro líder de secta: una desviación de Qi en su afán de cumplir esa promesa.

_ “Que estupidez” _

Binghe había aprendido que si quería algo, podía obtenerlo sin más. Mujeres, riquezas, un palacio, rey de demonios y humanos, todo estaba a su disposición y lo único que no había obtenido, era la aprobación de ese Shizun que odiaba.

De nada servía ser agradable o buscar algo por las buenas, así que lo busco por las malas, pero incluso en el último momento de la vida de ese hombre, no obtuvo su deseo. 

Soltó un suspiro bajo, sentado en el alféizar de la ventana, bebiendo un poco de vino. Odiaba acordarse de esas tonterías que ya no tenían nada que ver con él, debía concentrarse en que básicamente estaba criando un shizun, que si bien no era para nada obediente y siempre le estaba llevando la contraria, no le miraba como si fuera menos que una escoria cuando claramente el que debía llevar ese título era la otra persona.

Digamos que con esto, también era una manera de “matar” a ese hombre.

De pronto su mano se alzó para atrapar un objeto que era lanzado directamente a su cara, mirándolo detenidamente, se dio cuenta de que era un pastel de loto. 

— **¿Que? ¿Al rey del mundo no le gusta el loto?** — preguntó el adolescente mientras que mordía uno él mismo, burlándose claramente.

**— Si, me gusta, solía preparar cuando era más joven.**

**—¿Sabes cocinar? cualquiera pensaría que solo eres bueno con el cultivo.**

**—Oh, tengo muchas más habilidades de las que te imaginas** — indicó sonriendo de lado y mordiendo el pastel de loto, degustando su sabor dulce.

**— Palabras y más palabras —** dijo el adolescente , ladeando el rostro en una clara seña de un reto.

**—Puedo hacerte de comer cuando gustes.**

Esto hizo que el chico le mirara con un poco de codicia pero aun asi no aceptaría nada de buena gana, primero mantener su orgullo — **Como quieras.**

Luo Binghe le miró, probablemente era por la edad, pero había crecido de estatura y sus rasgos infantiles comenzaban a formarse en un atractivo joven. Llamaba la atención en la calle y no le gustaba demasiado eso pero tenía que tragarse el vinagre que eso conllevaba por el momento. En ese tiempo, se aseguró de que Qi Yuan recibiera una misiva de Shen Jiu, diciéndole que estaba bien y que no estaba en casa de los Qiu pero sin darle más detalles. Luo lo había sugerido casualmente un día, pero era parte todo de su plan, no quería que ese imbécil terminara jodiendo su cultivo y luego quisiera usar eso para chantajear a Shen Jiu.

Bajo la premisa de “es por el bien de tu amigo” no le costó demasiado convencer al gato arisco.

— **En un tiempo será la conferencia de la alianza inmortal —** cambió de tema, igualmente pensando en qué tipo de platillo debía cocinarle. Tenía que alabar su comida, claro que lo haría.

— **La reunión de las sectas donde cazan monstruos de bajo nivel para probar su valía, si, has hablado de eso varias veces ¿y?**

— **Quiero que estés listo cuando llegue el momento, pero para eso debes aumentar tu cultivo y obtener tu propia espada.**

**— Oh —** eso sí llamó la atención de Jiu — **¿Dónde la obtendré?**

**— En la montaña Tian Gong.**

**—¿No es el territorio de la secta Cang Qiong?**

**— Sí , pero allí es donde forjan espadas de gran calidad. Tengo mis contactos.**

Shen Jiu alzó la ceja pero dado que no sabía mucho del pasado de su maestro, no quiso hacer más hincapié en nada por mucho que le mataba la curiosidad. Continuó comiendo su pastel de loto sin decir mucho, preguntando que clase de espada sería la que estaba destinada a él , imaginando un sin fin de posibilidades.

Por supuesto que Luo Binghe tenía sus métodos.

Pero para que no fuera algo demasiado sospechoso, tenía que ponerse a trabajar desde ya: Todas las noches comenzó a mandar sueños a los líderes de la montaña Cang Qiong. Primero un poco abstractos y conforme el tiempo se acercaba, iba mandando “profecías”. Los humanos eran muy fáciles de engañar con eso de los sueños proféticos, se aseguraba con cada pedazo incrustado, que cuando fueran a la montaña los recibieran como personas “destinadas”. No podrían negarse a que Shen Jiu tomase su espada. Incluso si alguien se negaba, el otro adolescente estaba aumentando de manera impresionante su cultivo, además, le ayudaba un poco también en su propio mundo onírico sin que se diera cuenta.

El pequeño orgullo del gato arisco se vería severamente dañado si se enteraba de lo que hacía pero ¿qué más daba?. No iba a permitir que se volviera parte de esa secta porque al final, no dejaría que se amarrara a un estupido estatus que no servía para nada y menos con ese imbécil de Yue Qi.

* * *

El tiempo pasaba muy rápido, Rafagas que amenazaban con llevarse los años perfectos en los que solo se tenían ambos.

Shen Jiu cumplió 15 años en el periodo anterior a lo que sería la conferencia de la alianza inmortal y, como regalo, Luo Binghe le mandó confeccionar un conjunto de los tonos del bambú, una versión de excelente gusto de lo que fueron sus túnicas en la cumbre, junto con un Abanico. Shen Jiu amaba leer, por mucho que quisiera ocultarlo, parecía que saber más lo hacía cada vez más hábil de mente y su actitud lentamente se volvió más parecida a la de un erudito.

Le hacía gracia a Binghe, porque frente a otras personas Shen Jiu aprendió a aparentar serenidad y hasta humildad, cuando dentro de él se vanagloriaba de las palabras de las personas.

No había cosa que Shen Jiu amara más que sentirse admirado, incluso más que cultivarse.

Binghe había decidido que una buena reputación incluía hacer obras de bien, fuera eliminar demonios menores, ahuyentar ladrones, salvar a alguien perdido, todas estas cosas en el insulso mundo de la cultivación eran muy bien vistas y lentamente se fueron ganando su propio nombre como los “salvadores errantes”. Shen Jiu opinaba que era un título extremadamente estupido pero igualmente maestro y discípulo eran conocidos, aunque el propio Luo dejaba que Shen Jiu siempre tuviese su momento de gloria, a menos que la situación amerite lo contrario.

Su pequeño discípulo ya había visto cómo peleaba.

— **Te ves apuesto** —le dijo Binghe , mirando a Shen Jiu con las túnicas que le había dado mientras que se ocultaba detrás del abanico. Se había preguntado cómo es que sus movimientos podían ser iguales a su yo más adulto incluso, si nunca había sostenido un abanico antes.

El adolescente puso una sonrisa ladeada por el cumplido. No era ciego, el hombre más atractivo era el que tenía frente a él, pero él mismo sabía sus propias cualidades **— No pensé que este tono me quedara tan bien, _Shizun_ ** — la última palabra había salido en vez de un “gracias”. Se dió cuenta que tenía el mismo efecto en el otro hombre que si lo dijera; ahora era mucho menos humillante para Shen Jiu puesto que, luego de años, confiaba en ese hombre y en lo que le enseñaba.

Lentamente casi todas las dudas se habían ido disipando. 

Ganarse la confianza de esta pequeña escoria no era tarea sencilla. Pero a pesar de que no sabía lo que era realmente sentirse agradecido, si lo expresaba con sus acciones. Si lo trataban bien, él trataba bien… a su manera claro. No haría nada humillante  jamás.

Luo ahora comprendía un poco más a este chico, aunque un atisbo de injusticia siempre estaba alojado en su corazón ¿Se hubieran ahorrado tanto si tan sólo hubieran hablado más? Shen Jiu no le contaba todo, pero Binghe ahora había aprendido a leerle, muchas miradas y acciones ahora tenían sentido en el pasado -el futuro de ese que tomó como discípulo- y lamentaba el resultado. Luego, su propia cabeza le recordaba que no tenía que lamentar nada cuando una persona le había hecho tanto daño, entonces no es como si hubiera tenido que dar la otra mejilla al ser golpeado. Ese pensamiento le devolvía a su modo normal, desechando todo rastro de fragmentos que no servían de nada.

Lo hecho, hecho estaba ¿ _cierto?_

— **Ahora si pareces todo un cultivador adulto** — dijó Binghe, acercándose por detrás a Shen Jiu que seguía admirando su figura en el espejo.

El adolescente volvió a sentir esa extraña sensación en la nuca al tenerle cerca , sintiendo su aliento en el cuello y se giró de inmediato , poniendo el abanico frente a él como si fuera una barrera impenetrable — **¿Qué? Soy más maduro que muchos imbéciles de las sectas que solo saben llorar o aprovecharse** —mencionó abanicándose y frunciendo el ceño para tratar de parecer tranquilo.

Luo soltó una risa **— Sí, sí , lo eres** — luego, sin esperar nada, cerró la distancia entre sus cuerpos para abrazarlo. 

**—Que… ¡Qué estás haciendo! ¡Suéltame!**

Pero Luo solamente había seguido con el impulso, sin pensar, acercó su boca al oído **— Feliz cumpleaños Jiu.**

El adolescente se erizó por completo, recordando esos sueños extraños que había tenido de unos meses para acá, los cuales lo avergonzaba terriblemente. Sintió como si su temperatura corporal subiera de golpe y se puso todavía más arisco, terminando por separar al otro hombre del golpe de su cuerpo — **¡Sí , sí ya escuché! No tienes que repetirlo.**

Binghe se sorprendió, no por ser retirado, sino porque sintió el cambio de temperatura, el temblor, el cuerpo cuyo entrenamiento ya había dejado músculos definidos aunque delicados.

Sin saber dónde meterse, uso el abanico para no tener que mirar a Binghe, quería huir, pero jamás se lo permitiría — **Dijiste que me llevarías a comer algo caro** — intentó cambiar de tema.

**— Sí, tomaré un baño primero.**

No dijo nada más, saliendo de la habitación de inmediato. 

Shen Jiu se quedó estático, sintiendo que todo había sido extraño y humillante, apretando el abanico cerrado entre sus manos, cerró los ojos tratando de tranquilizarse. Tratando de no pensar más en eso ¡Imposible!

Por su parte Binghe no había mentido cuando dijo que tomaría un baño. Se lanzó el agua prácticamente helada de inmediato tratando de quitarse de la cabeza los absurdos pensamientos que le habían salido en ese momento ¿Porque lo había abrazado así, susurrando como si quisiera seducir?. 

Quería que se tragara sus palabras, que le respetara y le mirara como un igual o como alguien mejor que él mismo, pero ahora, su mente solo le había dictado que necesitaba esa cercanía, ese aroma inalcanzable.

Quería apretar ese cuerpo contra sí mismo, quería desnudarlo y probar cada pedazo. Marcarlo con sus dientes, dejar la piel roja de tanto que la apretaría y frotaría. Se intentaba autoconvencer que era solo el recuerdo de un adulto Shen Quinqiu que deseaba, solo pasión sin sentido, producto de las túnicas que le recordaron al que mató con sus propias manos.

_Lujuria_ , nada más que eso.

Pero entre más lo pensaba, más su deseo crecía.

  
  


Afortunadamente ambos habían aparentado bien y luego de regresar a casa luego de la suntuosa cena e irse a sus respectivas habitaciones, en medio de la noche algo sucedió.

Shen Jiu abrió sus ojos para encontrarse en un bosque de bambú que no entendía de dónde había salido, tenía túnicas parecidas a las de su regalo de cumpleaños, pero su cuerpo se sentía diferente, más….

Adulto.

_**— ¿Qué clase de loco y estúpido sueño es esté?** _

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Aquí termina el capítulo de hoy!
> 
> Hemos brincado ya al año en el que se realiza la conferencia de la alianza inmortal, Shen pronto podrá reclamar a Xiu Ya pero eso lo dejaremos para otra ocasión. Por ahora, tendrá que enfrentarse al sueño loco en el que está metido.
> 
> Es un gato arisco, pero este tiempo y las consideraciones que Binghe le ha tenido le ha hecho apreciarlo… a su manera ¿se imaginan que se entere de todo lo que le espera en el futuro y de cómo le engañó matando a Haitang? . Si el carácter lo tiene de mierdecilla a ver si no se le vuelve de una mierda completa.
> 
> ¿De qué creen que se trata el sueño de Jiu?
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer! De verdad agradezco todos los comentarios y visitas, me anima mucho <3 de verdad. 
> 
> ¡Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo!


	5. Onírico

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los sueños son el reflejo de nuestras emociones y nuestros temores. Pero a veces, también son el reflejo de nuestras vidas pasadas.

¿Acaso el sueño no es el testimonio del ser perdido, de un ser que se pierde, de un ser que huye de nuestro ser, incluso si podemos repetirlo, volver a encontrarlo en su extraña transformación?

Gastón Bachelard _(1884-1962) Filósofo francés._

En el sueño se revela el problema vital de un individuo en forma simbólica.

Alfred Adler _(1870-1937) Psicólogo y psiquiatra austriaco._

**Advertencias :**

Desarrollo de relaciones físicas (?

_Capitulo desde el punto de Vista de Shen Jiu_

**— ¡¿Qué clase de loco y estúpido sueño es esté?!**

En cualquier otra circunstancia el adolescente de 15 años - _recién cumplidos_ \- hubiera mantenido la calma, sin embargo, llevaba meses metido en sueños fuera de su propia comprensión , así que , cansado y un tanto hastiado, su primera exclamación fue más bien de frustración. Agitó las mangas de las túnicas que vestía en ese sueño y percibió el ligero aroma a bambú que le llenó de una especie de melancolía.

Se dio cuenta de que en su mano sostenía un abanico de papel de seda, dibujado con un exquisito paisaje de un bosque de bambú y alrededor parecía extenderse su verdor. Suspiró , abriendo el abanico para moverlo y ocultar su rostro con él. Se sorprendió de que esta acción la había hecho casi automáticamente, como si su cuerpo estuviera acostumbrado a los elegantes movimientos.

Se mantuvo allí , tranquilizándose, intentando prepararse para los cambios abruptos que solían pasar. Aunque no era la primera vez que soñaba con el bosque de bambú, si era la primera vez que vestía de esa manera y se miraba tan adulto… al menos estaba vestido.

Cayendo en cuenta de lo que acababa de pensar, agitó el abanico de mala gana por haber recordado el asunto de la vestimenta en ese momento, tratando de disipar el calor en el rostro. Sí, había tenido sueños bastante indecentes y subidos de tono pero eso era culpa de la _manera_ en como Binghe le miraba. No era un ignorante del todo, sabía que clase de pensamientos podían pasar por la mente de alguien que le miraba así, tampoco era que le disgustara, sólo sentía curiosidad y algo de expectativa por saber cuánto tiempo más podría quedarse al margen su acompañante.

Comenzó a caminar por el bosque sin saber a dónde iría, pero dejó que su sueño le guiara y cambiara el paisaje. Solía ser de esa manera siempre.

Decidió hacer una pequeña introspección para entretenerse y el tema principal era el hombre mayor. Luo Binghe era misterioso, no le contaba muchas cosas y no era que él tampoco preguntara demasiado, pero no podía evitar su curiosidad. Desde que lo había conocido mucha información había sido proporcionada y sin embargo, aún sentía que no era ni la milésima parte de lo que el otro hombre sabía.

Algo muy simple para usar de ejemplo, era el asunto de la dichosa secta que decía tener.

La habilidad marcial del hombre estaba fuera de duda, el propio Shen Jiu la había visto de primera mano y no podía evitar sentir admiración y envidia a partes iguales, queriendo que le enseñara todo lo que sabía. No es que le hubiera negado la enseñanza, pero no mencionaba más acerca de dónde lo había aprendido o donde estaba su secta, haciendo que el adolescente albergara dudas razonables al respecto.

¿Acaso era un desertor?

Tampoco era una situación que, de ser cierta, le causara algún tipo de disgusto. Cada quién vivía de acuerdo a sus propias expectativas y él sabía bien que a veces las decisiones más malditas están fundamentadas en un deseo. El propio Jiu haría lo que fuera, usaría lo que necesitara para alcanzar sus objetivos ¿Quién podría culparle? Cuando no se tiene nada en la vida, entiendes que puedes sacrificar lo que sea o a quien sea para obtener algo.

Al menos esa era la manera de pensar que tenía en general.

No lo admitía abiertamente, pero el hecho de que de repente tuviera a otra persona, además de Yue Qi, que parecía preocuparse por él, era algo a lo que no estaba nada acostumbrado y al principio le causó estar con la guardia alta todo el tiempo. Ahora las cosas cambiaban lentamente y había logrado confiar en Binghe, al que a veces llamaba Shizun y quien solía siempre sonreirle sin importar que estuviera de mal humor.

Por supuesto que no lo diría en voz alta pero ¡hey! Este era su sueño, así que cualquier cosa que pasara en este lugar era algo que se mantendría en su cabeza. Su mente era el único lugar seguro que tenía donde no tenía que mantener su cara todo el tiempo.

Incluso sus sueños lo servían a veces para entrenar en ellos, sintiéndose extrañamente más fuerte al despertar, repitiendo los movimientos fuera de su mente y gratamente percatandose de que podía reproducirlos en la realidad. Su capacidad crecía y con eso su fuerza, su resistencia y su ingenio; Luo Binghe no era tan mal maestro pero había ciertas cosas que _no podía_ enseñarle - esto también era del agrado a Shen Jiu, el otro no podía ser tan bueno en todo al final- Shen Jiu había aprendido que podía llamarlo “Shizun” y pedirle algún pergamino mágico o algún libro de cultivo interesante y lo obtendría casi de inmediato.

No podía evitarlo, le gustaba ser malcriado.

Al inicio obviamente no creía que todo eso fuera simplemente por “compañía” a secas como tanto pregonaba el mayor. Pero ahora, irónicamente se sentía mucho más tranquilo de percatarse del tipo de miradas que le lanzaba cuando entrenaba o cuando charlaban de cosas irrelevantes. Ese día incluso había sentido como si un lobo hambriento quisiera brincarle al cuello directamente, demasiado fuerte. Había mirado esos ojos y pensó por un segundo que sería lanzado a la cama o algo parecido, pero al final, aunque lo separó como tantas otras veces, el hombre salió de la habitación dejándolo un poco desconcertado.

— **Estúpido —** masculló detrás del abanico, con su voz un tanto más grave de lo que recordaba, más no le prestó atención **— Si quieres hacerlo, hazlo y ya.**

Abanicó un poco sobre su rostro antes de que el bosque de bambú se abriera, dejando ver una casa pequeña pero de buen gusto. Le parecía haberla visto antes en algún lugar así que caminó hacia ella como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Al empujar la puerta escuchó una voz infantil detrás de él.

**— ¡Shizun! Lo he traído.**

Al girarse notó como una pequeña niña de coletas traía a otro chico que parecía sucio y pobre, con un cabello negro como el azabache y un poco alborotado. No alcanzaba a mirar su rostro pero alzó la ceja elegantemente, antes de poder decir nada - aún masticando lo bien que se sentía ser llamado Shizun- la chica se adentró junto con el niño a la cabaña dejándole allí.

**— ¡Lo dejaré aquí! iré a traer ropas de secta como Shizun dijo.**

La niña salió corriendo de inmediato.

Otro chico, al parecer un poco mayor comenzó a hablar — **A partir de ahora te quedaras en la cumbre de shizun.**

La voz suave del chico arrodillado se escuchó.

 **— ¡Este discípulo…ha visto a Shizun! —** su voz parecía haber sido callada una fracción de segundo, algo que debía ir en medio de la oración Shen Jiu no pudo escucharlo.

— **Este discípulo ha admirado a los maestros inmortales desde la juventud. Si pudiera tener éxito en mis estudios el espíritu de mi madre también podría ser gratificado.**

Shen Jiu entonces sintió como si su curiosidad se avivara, hubiera querido hacer algo pero de repente sintió como si su cuerpo no le perteneciera, este comenzó a moverse por sí mismo. La barbilla se elevó de manera altiva y sus ojos se posaron fríamente sobre la pequeña figura frente a él ¿porque el rostro seguía borroso?. Pero también sintió una ola de emociones, que si bien no eran desconocidas, no pensó tener en ese momento.

— **¿Tuviste una madre?** — la voz había salido elegante pero extremadamente fría — **¿Cómo era ella?**

— **Fue la mejor persona para mí en este mundo** — aunque el rostro era borroso, la sonrisa maravillosa y brillante sí se dibujó en él.

— **Mh… ciertamente estás en la mejor edad para el cultivo.**

La envidia comenzó a lanzar corrosivas burbujas en la base de su estómago, haciendo que Shen Jiu sintiera incomodidad, _conocía el sentimiento_ aunque no entendía del todo que estuviera sintiéndolo en semejante magnitud, pero lo más sorprendente fue esa voz dentro de su mente, que repetía con un tono amargo lo mismo: _“Talento innato, una madre que le cuido, la sonrisa radiante de alguien que conoce la felicidad, un futuro en una secta prometedora ¿por que? ¿Por qué esta persona puede tener oportunidad? mientras que yo… ¡Yo!”_

Su cuerpo se movió y una taza de té caliente fue vertida sobre la cabeza del niño.

La mente de Shen Jiu no entendía nada de este inverosímil sueño.

Sí, Shen Jiu no había tenido una madre, había mendigado en las calles pero a leguas se notaba que este niño no lo había pasado del todo bien tampoco. Sí, sentía envidia de los que tenían talento innato y todo fácil, pero este chico no parecía venir de una familia adinerada donde escupen su dinero en cada palabra porque no tenían otra cosa de la que pudieran jactarse, haciendo menos a otros y pisoteando para sentirse menos que cucarachas pero ¿Por qué? el sentimiento de envidia era tan grande que le hizo querer gritar.

La escena se volvió negra y la voz de su cabeza regresó.

— ** _Miralo, capaz de sonreír. Sin importar cuanto lo golpee, cuanto quiera que muera, obtiene las cosas que yo no obtuve. Si lo traje fué para que ese maldito de Liu Qingge no lo obtuviera pero poco me importa que muera. ¿Por qué él puede obtener lo que yo no? Sé claramente que somos unos bastardos, unos perros de calle. Esa maldita bestia es peor que una hierba mala, nunca se muere, nunca desiste. Lo aborrezco._**

Shen Jiu apretó los dientes, sentía dolor de cabeza pero sonrió de lado — **¿Quién es el perdedor aquí? —** preguntó haciendo que esa otra voz parara en un momento — **Comencé a cultivarme a una edad adecuada, cuando termine, nadie jamás me mirara menos, no necesito que nadie me de lo que quiero, lo voy a obtener con mis propias manos. Me das lastima, no eres más que un pobre perdedor que se rindió fácil ¿dónde está tu orgullo, basura?**

¿Quién era él? ¿quién era esa persona?

— **¿Y que que tenga talento innato? —** comenzó a hablar nuevamente— **yo también lo tengo, he aprendido, he mejorado hay… hay alguien que me recuerda que puedo hacer las cosas aunque él sea un idiota optimista que me sonríe, aunque lo empuje o le hable mal… hay alguien que aunque no tuvo que cumplir una promesa la mantuvo, alguien que se preocupó de mí desde que nací siendo nada — Se incorporó ya que se había inclinado hacia adelante por el dolor de cabeza —No tuve madre, pero tengo mi propia fuerza, puedo hacer lo que quiera, puedo obtener lo que quiera ¡No necesito compadecerme!**

En ese momento todo a su alrededor se volvió la mansión Qiu, envuelta en llamas, frente a él estaba su reflejo, cubierto de sangre con una espada en sus manos y una expresión sádica en su rostro.

 ** _— ¿Puedes? no me hagas reír. ¿Quién es más patético? yo no espere nada de nadie, mate a ese cerdo con mis propias manos y a todos lo que me agredieron durante mi vida, no me importa que tengo que hacer. No me importa en que me convierta, mi vida es mía y no le debo nada a nadie, no debo lealtad, no debo cariño ¿Quién es el patético que aún confía?_ **— Se acercó apuntándole con la espada — _**Van a traicionarte como me hicieron a mí, vas a desear jamás haberles conocido o tenido la más mínima esperanza y vas a caer, como yo.**_

En su mente pudo ver las imágenes de esa noche extraña, su cuerpo apuñalando más de 50 veces a Qiu Jianluo, cortando las gargantas de sus sirvientes, perdonando a las mujeres, mirando a Qiu Haitang, horrorizada mientras se desmayaba.

Todo se entrelaza con el dolor de sus huesos, las visiones de torturas incluso peores que las que había vivido, las humillaciones, el ser usado, el ser abusado más allá de lo que su mente quería aceptar o podía asimilar.

**—No... es solo una pesadilla ¡un maldito invento!**

— _ **Piensa lo que quieras, te darás cuenta de que es la verdad y entonces ¿qué harás pequeño Jiu?**_

La figura se acercó a él listo para apuñalarlo con la espada.

**—¡Cállate bastardo!**

_**— Ya veremos quién es el bastardo manipulado.** _

**— ¡Que te calles!**

Su energía espiritual salió disparada directamente a esa figura pero antes de que pudiera alcanzarla y lanzarla lejos, una figura vestida de negro la desvió con su antebrazo. La sangre goteaba en el piso haciendo un eco audible, quizá porque era un sueño, quizá por otra cosa pero Shen Jiu miraba con asombro quién había aparecido en medio de su pesadilla.

**—Jiu.**

La voz penetró en medio del caos de su mente y sintió unos brazos fuertes rodearlo. Su cuerpo tembló y no supo si era por el dolor, la pesadilla, la sorpresa o algo más.

— **Está bien, todo está bien.**

Esa voz que conocía en su oído, sintió suaves labios en su frente y la mano en su cabello. Aunque su cuerpo estaba todavía rígido, lentamente la calidez de ese abrazo le trajo algo de paz y trémulamente una de sus manos apretó las túnicas oscuras, tratando de buscar un consuelo. Era claramente un sueño, pero, ese hombre solía aparecer en ellos, aunque era la primera vez que lo soñaba ayudándole así. Tenía que mantener su cara pero, confiado en que era su sueño, en que podía mirarse un poco vulnerable, puso su cabeza recargada en el pecho del otro hombre.

La visión de Luo Binghe pudo suspirar y lo apretó más en el abrazo. Shen Jiu cerró los ojos y de repente soñó una habitación cálida y tranquila, de nuevo el aroma a bambú que lentamente le ayudó a tranquilizarse. Esa habitación y esa cama ya eran más habituales en sus sueños, una cama grande, doseles suaves desde la base de cedro, ropa de cama de seda . Alzó el rostro para mirar a esa persona con la que soñaba y suspiró , no sabía qué decir, era vergonzoso necesitar que alguien pare una pesadilla cuando debía haberlo hecho él mismo, pero trato de convencerse de que esto era producto de que Luo Binghe era una persona de confianza.

Pese a todos los secretos y a las veces sentía que buscaba con la mirada algo dentro de él, admitía muy dentro de su mente que era importante. Que creía, muy en contra de sí mismo, que no lo traicionaría.

**— No llores.**

Esas palabras suaves hicieron que Shen Jiu se quejara y negara.

**— ¡Nadie está llorando aquí idiota!**

**— Ah, claro.**

Sintió una mano en su mejilla , acariciándola tan suavemente que sintió un estremecimiento. Miró directamente a los ojos del otro hombre y luego sintió un beso sobre sus labios. Oh, esto ya se volvía un poco como sus anteriores sueños, haciendo que su corazón se calmara de la pesadilla que acababa de experimentar.

Eso no era más que una pesadilla revuelta de cosas.

Su mente se explicó de manera rápida que era solo un conjunto de sus antiguos temores. Que no debía perder el foco que siempre le había caracterizado y pasara lo que pasara las cosas no eran así.

Mientras estos pensamientos volaban en su mente, su “sueño” metió las manos debajo de su túnica y por inercia le dio un golpe en la cabeza con el abanico. Luo Binghe le devolvió la mirada y luego sonrió aún estando sobre su cuerpo.

— **¿Qué? pensé que te gustaban mis mimos—** dijo mientras que besaba el cuello expuesto, rozando con sus dientes de vez en cuando.

— **¿A quien le gustan? ¿eh?—** mencionaba pero no lo retiraba, ladeó el rostro permitiendo el acceso igual. La primera vez se había resistido más pero como él mismo disfrutaba de las atenciones ¿por qué no dejar que su sueño se volviera algo más placentero?

Aunque hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo ya no era adulto. En realidad, tenía las mismas túnicas pero ahora era más como su cuerpo real. Chasqueo la lengua de mala gana pero bueno, no había problema. El Binghe de su sueño seguía acariciando por encima, besando su cuello y sus hombros lanzando electricidad a su cuerpo; en un momento buscó sus labios y Shen Jiu sintió como esa boca se adueñaba de la suya.

Las manos del mayor aferraron su cuerpo y Shen Jiu se tragó un sonido humillante, no importaba cuán bien se sintiera, no dejaría que saliera tan fácilmente.

Al finalizar el beso, Jiu giró el rostro mirando a un lado, tratando de controlar todo lo que su cuerpo sentía y el incipiente cosquilleo de su entrepierna. Luo Binghe se aprovechó para morder el cuello del chico haciendo que esté apretara los dientes reprimiendo un jadeo por la sorpresa.

Lo miró de manera furiosa pero se encontró con un par de ojos que tenían un fulgor de deseo fuerte. Cuando estaba despierto, lo notaba apagado o reprimido, ahora era bien sencillo leer esos ojos; el mayor le deseaba y eso era tener control también.

Decidió aprovecharse un poco.

Lentamente y con movimientos calculados, tomó la iniciativa por una vez, pegando su nariz al cuello del hombre mayor. El aroma era mucho más fuerte ahora y era una sorpresa que en el sueño, su mente pudiera reproducirlo de esta manera, aunque en realidad no tenía tanta experiencia, sus sueños eran vívidos desde hace meses y había aprendido algunas cosas ¿es que acaso todo esto no se basa en el instinto?

El hombre sobre él se había quedado quieto un momento, mirándole fijamente mientras que el menor dejaba besos y rozaba sus dientes en su cuello como le había aplicado anteriormente **— Este discípulo ha aprendido algunos trucos—** se burló suavemente.

Por mucho que lo negara estando despierto, ese hombre era muy atractivo. Pero en el fondo del adolescente, lo que más le había gustado era el como parecía preocuparse por él, como obtenía algo que nunca antes había sido sencillo para él, pero no lo reconocía por lo mismo de no haberlo tenido antes.

De todos modos Shen Jiu no era alguien que pensara en eso.

Solo quería sentirse bien.

Quería olvidar esa absurda pesadilla traída por sus imbéciles miedos, quería por primera vez centrarse en otra cosa que no fueran sus propios demonios. Ya lidiaría con ellos después , pero ahora…

Luo binghe entonces volvió a mover sus manos, esta vez acariciando las piernas delgadas de Shen Jiu, desde la cintura , bajando a la cadera y cuando llegó a los muslos , las abrió con fuerza atrayéndolo hacia su cuerpo, haciendo que sus entrepiernas se pegaran sintiendo su propio deseo creciente debajo.

El adolescente se mordió los labios, pero ese movimiento le había gustado. Aunque no lo dijo, su espalda se había arqueado casi imperceptiblemente.

**—Ya que Shizun es tan dedicado para enseñarle estas cosas a este discípulo ¿por qué no me hace sentir bien?**

Obviamente estaba queriendo llevar el control, aunque era inexperto, no dejaría que lo manipularan nada más así. Era su sueño y él lo controlaba como mejor le pareciera.

Luo Binghe sonrió de lado, una sonrisa lobuna y el menor escuchó la voz ronca que salía de esos labios — **Así que este discípulo quiere probar al maestro … bien, este maestro está dispuesto a enseñarle.**

Shen Jiu sintió entonces como le retiraron la túnica exterior con impaciencia, frunció el ceño **— aunque sea un sueño ¡No rompas mi ropa! —** exigió, le gustaba como le quedaba. Recibió solo una risa ronca del otro y otro beso que fue profundizado , la mano hábil de Luo Binghe se deshizo del nuevo de su cinturón y abrió la túnica interna, aún estando en medio de sus piernas.

El escalofrío le recorrió desde la nuca hasta la punta de los pies. Aunque sus sueños anteriores habían incluido ciertas cosas, no habían llegado tan lejos como ahora. Pero las manos del otro eran demasiado expertas y su piel ardía donde tocaba, sus besos le hacían sentir la electricidad directo a su entrepierna.

Cuando los besos bajaron por su pecho y se apoderaron de sus pezones, no pudo si no jadear, cerrando los ojos ante las sensaciones nuevas.

_¿Cómo diablos su cabeza podría recrear esto sin haberlo hecho antes?_

No pudo pensar mucho en eso, porque la boca siguió bajando , la lengua alrededor de su abdomen, de su ombligo y más abajo, ahora si le hizo soltar un jadeo de placer que no pudo reprimir más. Las manos del otro hombre sostuvieron sus muslos bien abiertos y le miró a los ojos **— No te preocupes por nada, haré que olvides la pesadilla en un segundo, pequeño Jiu.**

Cuando el adolescente estaba por reclamar airadamente por haber sido llamado “pequeño” , lo que salió de su boca fue un gemido de sorpresa, mientras que su espalda se arqueaba fuertemente. Sintió como su miembro era lamido sin ninguna clase de vergüenza , de arriba a abajo, la lengua resbaladiza y caliente le daba un montón de espasmos al cuerpo joven.

**— Ba...Bastardo.**

Pero el otro no se detuvo, al contrario, aumentó el ritmo de su lengua , chupando la cabeza del miembro y haciendo círculos con su pulgar en la punta. En un momento, Shen Jiu tuvo que sacar otro gemido audible pues Luo Binghe se había metido su miembro a la boca. La calidez le hizo gemir, tratando de encontrar su cordura, aún si saber cómo esto podría sentirse tan malditamente real.

Estaba aturdido y perdido entre las sensaciones y su raciocinio sembraba preguntas aleatorias en su mente, pero sin poder entenderlas del todo.

**—De...détente.**

Estaba cerca del clímax. Sería estupido decir que Shen Jiu no se había tocado antes, por lo tanto conocía bien la sensación, pero era sumamente diferente a tener la boca de alguien haciéndote gemir de esa manera. Incluso siendo un sueño, se sentía avergonzado y humillado, con una mezcla de placer y deseo que burbujeaba desde su pecho.

Al final, no pudo resistirlo.

Su cuerpo entero se arqueo, liberando su semen en la boca del otro que lejos de sentirse asqueado, terminó por tragarlo todo cosa que avergonzó aún más al chico, tratando de retirarlo de allí. Habiendo tragado todo, Luo binghe se acercó y le beso los labios; Shen Jiu pensó en que esto no era algo que definitivamente le gustaría pero el beso fue profundo y le hizo jadear, robandole el oxígeno para no pensar en lo sucio de eso, terminando por enredar su lengua con la del mayor.

Se miraron el uno al otro durante un momento y luego el mayor lo abrazó con fuerza, cubriendolos a ambos con la sábana de seda de esa cama de su sueño.

El adolescente se sintió cansado, pero permitió el abrazo y recargó su cabeza sin decir una palabra, cayendo al sueño limpio.

Luo Binghe se encargó de mantener al chico dormido. No había podido contenerse y aunque hubiera querido seguir, solo tranquilizar la mente del adolescente, era lo que tenía de prioridad para poder pensar las cosas.

No era la primera vez que usaba el mundo onírico para colarse en sus sueños, para tocarlo o besarlo y hoy, debido a su alboroto de recuerdos al verlo con las túnicas verdes y el deseo que crecía en su lujuria, pensó que sería una buena idea.

Lo que nunca había esperado era encontrarse con recuerdos de alguien que definitivamente no debían existir en ese tiempo. Había visto los recuerdos de Shen Qingqiu pero no esperaba que estos fueran mostrados en el sueño de Shen Jiu; a penas había podido evitar que el adolescente atacara su reflejo con su energía espiritual, dañándose en el proceso, pero era preferible a que terminara dañando su propia mente.

Pensó que había sido debido a su descuido pero ¿Cuándo había fallado al utilizar su técnica especial? nunca. Eso lo tenía inquieto, aunque solo habían sido recuerdos de adolescencia, si no hubiera llegado a ese pedazo de su sueño ¿Qué más hubiera visto Shen Jiu?

El recuerdo del cuerpo ensangrentado en un calabozo mirándole con desprecio fué lo que llenó su mente.

**_—Maldito Perro, estúpida bestia._ **

Agito su cabeza para no pensar en eso. no quería recordar la manera en cómo había torturado a Shen Qingqiu, no quería recordar cómo había sostenido ese torso sin extremidades, mirando ese rostro con un solo ojo mientras el último aliento se escapaba de sus labios que no podían hablar.

Cerró los ojos.

No quería recordar.

No volvería a pasar por eso, era un juramento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer !
> 
> Varios estuvieron especulando acerca del sueño de Jiu, así que espero no haber desairado sus teorías conspirativas.
> 
> Luo no se aguanto las ganas de tener algo más con nuestro pequeño Jiu, pero es cierto que se le salió de las manos el asunto ¿será que él mismo dejó salir los recuerdos del futuro Shen Qingqiu o es algo más?
> 
> Aún estoy acostumbrándome a la personalidad del pequeño escoria así que de verdad estoy poniendo todo mi esfuerzo en no cometer un delito de OOC >-<
> 
> Como siempre, no saben lo mucho que agradezco que sigan esta historia, sus comentarios, sugerencias y preguntas siempre son el combustible de mi inspiración.
> 
> ¡Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo!


	6. Resiliencia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adaptarse al cambio o morir es la ley de la supervivencia.

#  Capítulo 5 Resiliencia 

‘El futuro tiene muchos nombres. Para los débiles es inalcanzable. Para los temerosos, lo desconocido. Para los valientes es la oportunidad’. 

\----Víctor Hugo

* * *

  
  
  


Habían pasado meses desde el último incidente. 

El momento de acudir a la montaña Cang Qiong se acercaba, Shen Jiu debía obtener a Xiu Ya y conocer a los otros discípulos de su generación. Aunque a Binghe no le gustaba, tenía que mantener ciertas partes de la vida de Shen Jiu intactas para sus planes, aunque aún estaba inquieto por lo anterior.

Binghe siguió buscando la razón del porqué los recuerdos del antiguo Shen Qingqiu se hubieran mostrado ante el actual Shen Jiu, pero no encontró nada; era como si hubiera sido un simple error y la fuente de esa desviación espacial hubiera desaparecido tan pronto como se hizo presente.

El Semi-demonio no estaba para nada contento y aunque trató de ocultar su genio, su turbación fue incluso percibida por su compañero.

Shen Jiu no era idiota, algo pasaba con Luo Binghe, pero como siempre, él no era una persona que preguntaría. Se moría de curiosidad , pero no lo haría. Aunque eso no significaba que no hiciera algo por su cuenta para retribuir un poco.

Esa noche, Binghe estaba en el salón, mirando hacia afuera, perdido en sus pensamientos, tan ensimismado que no se dió cuenta de la presencia de nadie más hasta que el sonido de algo puesto en el piso se escuchó. Girando la cabeza, se encontró con el adolescente que acomodaba, sin decirle una palabra, el Guqin con el que solía practicar. 

Shen Qingqiu, incluso ahora que solo era Shen Jiu, mantenía muchos de sus gustos intactos. Aprender a tocar la cítara era una de las peticiones que le había hecho a Binghe luego de haber escuchado a un músico que estaba de paso por la ciudad, sin embargo, Binghe siempre le escuchaba tocar en una habitación apartada y nunca de frente, por esa razón su expresión no pudo esconder el asombro ante lo que veía.

Jiu no dijo nada, solemnemente terminó de acomodar todo y luego de sentarse recto, como la más preciada y verde vara de bambú, miró directamente a los ojos del mayor  — Tengo ganas de tocar algo — indica sin más, antes de concentrarse directamente en las cuerdas.

Claro, Jiu estaba tratando de calmar la mente de Binghe a su manera, pero nunca aceptaría que lo hacía porque estuviera preocupado por él. Actuaba extraño desde hace tiempo, coincidentemente con el sueño desagradable que Jiu había tenido. El adolescente no había podido olvidar lo que vió en ese sueño, aunque consideraba que solo era producto del estrés o del cansancio, no podía dejar de pensar en eso, sin embargo, pasaba en los momentos en los que estaba solo.

La música de las 7 cuerdas del Guqin llenó la estancia, una suave y calmante melodía influida de poder espiritual. Binghe podía sentir como cada nota era como una pluma acariciando su alma; su vista se quedó fija en el adolescente que parecía tan sereno y tan concentrado. Sin poder evitarlo, su mente viajó a su otra vida, en el momento que había escuchado a escondidas mientras su maestro tocaba. No había querido espiarlo pero la música le atrajo como si fuera una abeja a la miel más deliciosa. Caminó por la montaña, atravesó la parte más tupida del bosque de bambú y entonces, entre las hojas, la figura serena de su Shizun apareció.

Le había parecido increíble como, elegante y altivo, tocaba ese tipo de música. Pero en un momento, la música tranquila se había vuelto melancólica y luego errática, callándose al momento. 

El Luo de 13 años se había asomado suavemente a través de las hojas, asegurándose de no ser visto, sólo para notar como su shizun tenía una mano en la frente y el rostro cubierto por su manga. No denotaba nada, pero algo en él le había hecho pensar que no se sentía bien. 

Nunca Volvió a escuchar a Shen Qingqiu tocar.

Esa imagen se había quedado en un rincón de su memoria, no había reparado en ella hasta ese momento en el que la música volvió a tocarle tan directamente, una melodía parecida. No pudo evitar preguntarse si la melodía que Shen Qingqiu estaba tocando en ese entonces también era para tranquilizar… ¿trataba de tranquilizarse? Shen Jiu parecía ajeno, concentrándose en que la música llegara con su energía espiritual hacia el hombre que parecía consternado.

La figura vestida de negro se levantó, caminando lentamente hasta sentarse justo frente al chico que tenía el instrumento en sus piernas, tocando. No podía dejar de mirarle, esta persona era tan diferente de su futuro adulto, quién no confiaba en nadie, que no amaba a nadie. En opinión de Binghe, se había ennegrecido al grado de que solamente deseaba hacer el mal, por esa razón había aceptado su castigo, sin flaquear en su estupido orgullo. 

Después de mirar el suceso en el mundo onírico de Shen Jiu, una tristeza inesperada se le había alojado en el corazón. Había visto la reacción de Shen Jiu ante lo que la visión le decía: le gritaba que se arrepentiría de confiar, que se arrepentiría de todo.

Su vista se fué a delinear el rostro de Jiu y la ansiedad aumentó pese a la música calmante. No pudo evitar pensar que Shen Jiu no sabía nada de la vida pasada, no sabía lo que Luo Binghe había hecho con su vida, pero tampoco sabía cómo le había hecho la vida un infierno cuando era un niño. Quería pensar que estaban a mano, que los rencores podrían terminar así, reiniciando todo, pero ahora que esos recuerdos habían vuelto por un error, ya no estaba tan seguro.

¿Qué pasaría si Shen Jiu alguna vez lo descubre?

No quería tener que imaginar algo como eso. El carácter de Shen Jiu lo conocía más ahora, había visto que si era amable pero que no lo aceptaría fácilmente, sabía que era alguien que podía retribuir lo que se le daba, que no quería deberle nada a nadie y también, que se vengaría por cada ofensa, por cada llaga.

Binghe ahora, podía mirarse en el espejo de la otra vida. No había sido diferente a Shen Qingqiu, deseando hacerle pagar por mil cada pequeña cosa pero también deseando aprobación.

Cerró los ojos lentamente, llenándose de los recuerdos de ese Maestro Inmortal que nunca le dió una mirada que no tuviera frialdad o desprecio. En su mente, esa cara iba de ser etérea y perfecta, junto con toda la admiración que había albergado en su corazón, hasta convertirse en el rostro marcado, roto y sangrante del torso que incluso en sus últimos segundos de vida no le habían mirado.

Nunca había entendido nada de ese hombre.

Se removió algo dentro de su pecho, incómodo. Sabía que siempre había deseado que ese hombre le mirara con aprobación, que le viera como algo más que un perro callejero, una escoria a sus ojos y había partido el espacio y el tiempo por su deseo, egoísta y fútil . Pero ahora, este joven Shen Jiu le había mirado como siempre quiso incluso si no era consciente de ello, pero Binghe era incapaz de perderse un solo movimiento de ese cuerpo, incapaz de no ver el más ligero cambió en esa mirada cuando algo era de su agrado o estaba satisfecho.

Descubrió, con consternación, que esa mirada de agrado le llenaba el pecho de calidez incluso más que la mirada de admiración.

Luo Binghe siempre había sido adaptable a los cambios a su alrededor, siempre había sido un sobreviviente y sabía que el chico que tocaba la cítara lo era también. Eran iguales y diferentes, pero hasta este momento que sabía las similitudes entre ambos, es que se había percatado de que en su corazón algo estaba cambiando.

Un cambio que no sabía si estaba preparado para aceptar.

Hacía muchos años que había dejado de tener miedo o incertidumbre, no había nadie en el mundo entero que fuera más poderoso que él , nadie podría quitarle nada pero al mismo tiempo, no anhelaba nada sobre la tierra pues todo lo poseía. Sus esposas, su descendencia, su riqueza, todo terminó por aburrir demasiado rápido a partir de que Shen Qingqiu había muerto en sus manos.

De repente era como si la última llama de su vida se hubiera terminado por extinguir. Todo se volvió monótono y esa fue una de las razones por las que se atrevió a desafiar las leyes universales y cambiar a su conveniencia.

Pensaba que solo tenía que cambiar un poco la vida de Shen Jiu cuando era un niño para que le tratara como debía, para que le reconociera. Pero incluso su plan había tenido cambios conforme pasaba el tiempo, cambios a los que tuvo que adaptarse por su propia inestabilidad.

Abrió los ojos solo para toparse con la atenta mirada de Shen Jiu; la música ya había terminado sin que se diera cuenta y el adolescente no había podido ocultar del todo esa mirada por lo sorpresivo que Binghe había abierto los ojos. Shen Jiu se sintió inexplicablemente atrapado, frunció el ceño de mala gana y se levantó, listo para sacar cualquier tema y evitar que el hombre dijera nada… al menos lo intentó, por que en cuanto se movió un poco, la mano de Binghe lo sostuvo por el antebrazo, evitando que se moviera o escapara.

—¿Qué diablos estás haciendo? Terminé de tocar ¡Suéltame!— se removió, pero el agarre era implacable y la mirada demasiado intensa.

¡Shen Jiu odió con toda su alma sentirse atrapado!

Iba a patearlo cuando, en un solo movimiento, fue atrapado en un abrazo demasiado fuerte, pero no fué eso lo que lo sorprendió, sino lo que sucedió después: La mano que le había sostenido el antebrazo, subió hasta la barbilla haciendo que le mirara y luego ese rostro se acercó al suyo, haciendo que el adolescente se quedara petrificado, su mente preguntando si era este uno de sus sueños estúpidos. Cuando los labios contrarios atraparon los suyos en un beso, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y de repente sintió como si perdiera un poco de fuerza.

Aunque era la primera vez que lo besaban así fuera de sus sueños - al menos en la opinión de Shen Jiu- no quiso parecer un inexperto. Primero trató de nueva cuenta de removerse, pero al final, luego de luchar un poco, devolvió el beso que recibió. De algo debía servir tanta experiencia adquirida en cuanto a besos se refería, si podía replicar los movimientos de espada que soñaba ¿Por qué no habría de ser lo mismo con esto?

¿No era lo que esperaba que pasara en algún momento?

Luo Binghe solo era un idiota que comenzaba a irritarlo, frenando un deseo normal en cualquier hombre -incluyendole- como si fuera una maldita señorita. Solo empeoraba sus sueños mirándole con ese deseo velado detrás de una apariencia amable, haciendo que su subconsciente le hiciera soñar incluso peor.

Pero, una parte de él sabía que también había deseado esto, aunque no lo admitiría nunca.

Binghe notó que la inicial resistencia del más joven terminaba por desaparecer, siendo su beso aceptado y devuelto. Cuando lo había besado, no estaba pensando en nada, solo había sido llenado de ese sentimiento que pensaba que era solo deseo, haciéndole presa de todo, queriendo probar fuera del mundo onírico, aquello que había anhelado.

Atrayendo más ese cuerpo contra el suyo en un abrazo, el beso se intensificó.

Binghe estaba lleno de satisfacción, no sabía de dónde provenía pero se negaba tercamente a soltarlo. No quería pensar en lo que ambos habían provocado antes, no quería pensar en lo que pasaría en el futuro, solo quería atesorar esos momentos que no tenían preocupación alguna.

Cuando al fin se separaron por aire, Binghe miró los ojos del más joven, mostraban que estaba algo aturdido pero aún así Shen Jiu recuperó su usual carácter, mostrando un rostro altivo, como si todo eso hubiera sido planeado por él.

— ¡Mph! — se quejó de inmediato, dándole un golpe en el hombro — Ya no eres un cobarde después de todo ¿eh?

Binghe parpadeo, un poco sorprendido por sus palabras y una sonrisa se formó — No, supongo que no.

— Pero eres una bestia desvergonzada — dijo de igual manera

— No parece molestarte.

El adolescente no respondió, solo alzó los hombros como si no importara. Miró los ojos del otro hombre, que de repente ya no tenían ese velo que cubría todo y sintió que la nuca le hormigueaba. 

Pero también una voz de su sueño volvió a gritarle: ¡Te arrepentirás de confiar!

Quería ignorarla como otras veces ¿Por qué tenía que acordarse de eso cuando estaban en medio de algo? Aunque no tuvo que darle demasiada importancia ya que Binghe interrumpió su pensamiento cuando lo besó de improviso otra vez. No era que lo dejara ir tan fácil.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


No hubo demasiadas palabras, un mudo acuerdo o entendimiento. Ambos demasiado ensimismados en sus propios problemas y planes como para querer pensar en lo que les llenaba el pecho. Además, la fecha en la que Shen Jiu debía ir al pico Wan Jian a reclamar su espada había llegado.

Shen Jiu portaba un uniforme de discipulo de color negro con rojo, era una costumbre en las sectas y con los maestros utilizar los colores del Shizun. Al adolescente no le molestaba y creía que los colores no le venían mal -sobre todo considerando sus orígenes- por lo que estuvo listo sin problema. Tomaron un carruaje que los llevó a las puertas de la secta de la montaña Cang Qiong y Shen Jiu admiro por primera vez la opulencia de la secta más prominente.

Binghe ya había ido varias veces a la montaña para presentarse, habiendo implantado ya sueños “proféticos” en la cabeza de los señores de los picos, no le resultó difícil ganarse su favor, además, tenía muchísima experiencia manipulando personas y esta secta en particular, no tiene todavía problemas demasiado arraigados con los demonios como para que desconfiaran.

— Todavía me sorprende que tengas tantos contactos — murmuró Shen Jiu al mayor, mirándole suspicaz.

— Vamos.

Luo Binghe no le dió más réplica, no quería que estuvieran más de lo necesario en ese lugar. Irían directamente a saludar al actual líder de la secta y luego al pico Wan Jian, entre menos contacto tuviera Shen Jiu con personas indeseables…

Pero su pensamiento se cortó de inmediato cuando el líder de la secta apareció junto con su discípulo principal… nada más y nada menos que el desagradable Yue Qingyuan. Binghe no pudo evitar mirar de reojo a Shen Jiu, quien no pudo evitar mirar a su otra persona importante con agrado oculto. De nuevo, todo el cuerpo de Luo Binghe se sintió remojado y cocinado en vinagre.

— Es bueno que hayan llegado sus problemas — el actual líder parecía amable, justo como ese chiquillo parecería en el futuro.

— Gracias por permitirnos este favor, este es mi discípulo principal, Shen Jiu.

El adolescente saludó cortésmente, inclinándose con respeto pero con un aire altivo y elegante. Había aprendido a mantener ese porte frente a otras personas, lograba una excelente primera impresión que venía de perlas siempre para su conveniencia.

— Zhangmen — mencionó solemne.

Al líder le gustó lo educado que parecía el adolescente, así que asintió en aprobación — Siganme, el señor del pico Wan Jian ya está enterado y nos espera.

Luo Binghe se movió esperando que Shen Jiu le siguiera, pero miró, con desagrado, como Yue Qingyuan se colocaba al lado de Shen Jiu, detrás de los mayores. Por ese momento no pudo hacer nada pero guardó eso para después, su corazón ya no se permitía olvidar tan fácil.

Yue Qi estaba feliz de ver tan saludable y fuerte a Jiu — Me alegra que hayas podido venir — le comento en voz baja mientras caminaban detrás de sus maestros.

Shen Jiu le dió una mirada rápida antes de regresar su vista al frente — Veo que no te va mal tampoco, alguna vez pensé que te morirías en algún rincón antes de poder entrar a una secta.

— No podía, te prometí algo — índico — aunque, al final no fuí necesario.

Jiu hizo una mueca — No te autocompadezcas, estás en la principal de las cuatro sectas...

— Tu también podrías, si quisieras.

La aseveración hizo que Shen Jiu se quedara callado ¿estaba insinuando que podría entrar a la montaña Cang Qiong? No era algo que no hubiera pensado alguna vez, cuando aún tenía dudas profundas y estaba a la defensiva. Es más, en otra circunstancia hubiera dicho que sí de inmediato, pero ahora, fué incapaz de responder.

— ¿No quieres? podríamos estar juntos.

Shen Jiu se mantuvo en silencio.

Era cierto que esa cosa a la que llamaba “Lealtad” se la había dado a Yue Qi cuando le prometió que lo sacaría de las garras del perro Jianluo, pero ahora, esa misma palabra estaba pegada a otra persona también y el que Yue Qi lo pusiera en una encrucijada -aún sin que él mismo supiera- lo estaba poniendo de mal humor. Shen Jiu podía ser una persona muy desagradable, podría ser una escoria si quisiera, pero no pagaba con hiel la miel.

— Estoy aquí por mi espada.

Yue Qi suspiró y siguió caminando junto con él, sabiendo que no diría otra cosa, sin embargo, realmente quería que entrara en la secta, insistiría.

— Al menos ¿tienes un buen Shizun?

De nuevo Shen Jiu no respondió, pero Yue Qi pudo ver la manera en como los ojos del menor se habían desviado a la espalda del hombre de túnicas negras que caminaba junto al líder de la secta, como su mirada parecía tranquila. Al menos eso le dió a entender que si era un buen maestro y le tranquilizó un poco, no había estado tan de acuerdo cuando se enteró de que estaba en otro lugar con un hombre sospechoso, pero Jiu siempre había sido inteligente y no habría aceptado condiciones desfavorables.

Pronto llegaron a la cumbre, donde les recibieron de buena gana.

Aunque Luo le había explicado varias veces cómo era el proceso del pico Wan jian para escoger -y ser escogido- por una espada, escuchó de nuevo la explicación orgullosa de parte del señor del pico. 

La cueva en sí era una prueba, no solamente tendrían que controlar la propia energía espiritual sino también la de la espada en cuestión, cuando estas estuvieran en sincronía y si se eligen mutuamente, la espada se soltaría de su descanso en la piedra para servir a su nuevo maestro.

A Shen Jiu por supuesto no le parecía difícil. Una prueba que estaba seguro de pasar sin mayor problema a sabiendas de que su control de energía espiritual era excelente gracias a todo el entrenamiento y conocimiento adquirido, sin embargo cuando Luo Binghe le apartó un poco para darle un par de recomendaciones, le miró con cierta curiosidad.

— Guiate por tu instinto — comenzó, un tanto incómodo todavía por tener que aparentar que no quería partirle la cara a Yue Qingyuan, incluso haberlo atravesado con más de mil flechas en la vida pasada le parecía poca cosa tomando en cuenta todo lo que había hecho por no poder ser un hombre y cumplir una estúpida promesa. Regresó sus pensamientos a Shen Jiu — Tu propia energía espiritual resonara con la espada que esté destinada tomarte como tu maestro, algunas son de mejor calidad que otras pero… — le puso una mano en el hombro , no pudiendo hacer nada más en esas circunstancias — Sé que lo lograrás sin esfuerzo.

Shen Jiu, aunque confiaba plenamente en sus propias habilidades, no pudo evitar el cosquilleo que le llegó de nuevo al ver que Luo Binghe ponía esa confianza en alguien como él. Le miró decidido y se inclinó — Este discípulo traerá una espada magnífica. 

A Luo binghe le hizo gracia, sabía que esos modales eran impecables porque estaban en la secta de la montaña Cang Qiong, en otra circunstancia le habría respondido algo como “te preocupas por nada” pero igualmente no pudo apartar su mirada cuando esa espalda desapareció dentro de la cueva.

* * *

  
  
  


La cueva rebosaba de energía espiritual, cualquiera que no pudiera mantener la suya controlada podría ser demasiado sensible a ella y provocaría desorientación o incluso una desviación de Qi en el peor de los casos. Ninguna de esas dos cosas preocuparon realmente a Shen Jiu, quien caminaba memorizando ciertas características del entorno para saber el camino de regreso. Muchas espadas y otros tipos de armas había aparecido conforme caminaba, pero ninguna hacia resonar su energía espiritual.

Aunque era cierto aquello de las calidades, incluso sin ser un experto, era obvio que la cantidad de armas que existían en este pico era asombrosa.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado caminando, pero de un momento a otro , escucho como sí una voz le llamara. Giró su cabeza, acercandose a un pasillo de piedra donde habían más armas, pero entonces su vista se posó en una elegante espada de color plata. Al acercarse, pudo ver los perfectos caracteres grabados en la empuñadura —Así que…¿Xiu Ya?— la espada de cultivo elegante, una espada que brillaba denotando que rebosaba de poder espiritual de primera calidad, cosa que hizo que Shen Jiu sonriera con satisfacción.

— Bien, parece que eres idónea.

Se acercó, concentrando energía espiritual en su mano para tomar la espada por el mango. en ese momento sintió como si la espada absorbiera su energía, peleando contra aquel que quería sacarla de su lugar de descanso, Shen Jiu estaba sorprendido, pero de inmediato volvió a enviar energía espiritual hacia la espada sin dejar que lo doblegara en ningún momento, estaba siendo difícil, la espada parecía tener un temperamento fuerte , altivo y orgulloso, esas cualidades hicieron que el adolescente quisiera con más ganas obtenerla.

— Soy tu maestro, Xiu Ya.

Al mencionar esas palabras, sin que supiera la razón, imágenes distorsionadas de escenas y voces comenzaron a llenarle la mente, podía verse a sí mismo con las ropas de la secta Cang Qiong, podía ver en el rostro de esa visión la sombra del desagrado y la envidia, sentía en sus entrañas la amargura que no entendía ¿De dónde venían esas imágenes? Túnicas color bambú, hojas verdes, música de Guqin, sangre y olor a quemado.

— Ya no esperare.

— Prefiero pensar que está muerto que verlo con su futuro ilimitado.

— Si tan solo hubiera empezado antes, si tan solo no hubiera… No, no importa ahora. Una escoria siempre será una escoria sin importar lo que cambie.

— Eres un bastardo, no me equivoque en eso.

Parecía ser su propia voz, la espada aumentó su energía espiritual para rechazarle, pero el adolescente puso su otra mano sobre la empuñadura — No… no creas que tratando de confundirme voy a dejar que me doblegues, eres mi espada, soy tu maestro y vas a aceptarme como tal ¿has escuchado? ¡Xiu Ya!

La espada emitió varias ondas de energía espiritual que chocaron con las del adolescente, como ondas de música que lentamente llegaron a un mismo sonido, a una misma melodía. La orgullosa espada se doblegó a aquel que estaba destinado a ser su maestro al fin, desprendiéndose de la roca.

Shen Jiu puso una rodilla en el piso, jadeando por aire, manteniendo la espada ahora clavada en el piso. La espada se calmó y su hoja emitió un brillo plateado con toques verdes, acoplándose a la energía espiritual de su nuevo portador.

El chico suspiró, todavía aturdido por la rápida sucesión de imágenes y voces que habían pasado por su cabeza ¿había sido solo la espada tratando de probarlo? no lo sabía, pero muchas de esas escenas parecían demasiado reales, incluso las emociones caóticas que le habían dejado era algo que no entendía. Prefirió concentrarse en tranquilizar su respiración y colocando la espada a la cintura, caminó de regreso hacia la salida.

Tuvo suficiente tiempo para aparentar que todo había estado bien cuando salió, recibiendo elogios por haber obtenido una de las mejores espadas que existían en esa cueva, augurando un exitoso futuro al discípulo. 

Solo dos personas se habían percatado de la ligera turbación en la mirada del adolescente evocando diferentes emociones pero predominando la preocupación por lo que había sucedido dentro de la cueva.

Aunque era algo que ni el propio Shen Jiu podría o querría explicar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento la tardanza en escribir este capítulo, pero tuve algunos problemas personales. A partir de aquí estaré actualizando cada 15 días como mínimo.
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo, comentarios y likes! Saben que siempre intento contestar todos y cada uno de sus geniales comentarios.
> 
> En este capítulo nuestra pareja principal no ha querido ponerse a pensar en lo que les llena el pecho, pero también ha salido una pista sobre lo que está pasando con los recuerdos de shen Qingqiu ¿pueden adivinarlo?
> 
> En la siguiente entrega pasaremos a la conferencia de la alianza inmortal :D
> 
> ¡Hasta entonces!


	7. Ramé

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramé: palabra que significa algo que es caótico pero hermoso al mismo tiempo.
> 
> Uno debe tener todavía caos en uno mismo para poder dar a luz a una estrella.   
> Friedrich Nietzsche

Ramé: palabra que significa algo que es caótico pero hermoso al mismo tiempo.

Uno debe tener todavía caos en uno mismo para poder dar a luz a una estrella.   
Friedrich Nietzsche  
________________________________________

A pesar de que Luo Binghe quería sacar lo más rápido posible a Shen Jiu de ese desagradable lugar, lamentablemente todavía tuvieron que seguir las reglas de la cortesía. Acompañando a los mayores de la secta hacia la sala de reuniones, maestro y discípulo hicieron gala de perfectos modales y comportamientos, sin embargo, sus mentes estaban perdidas más allá de esa montaña.

A Luo Binghe le hormigueaban las manos. Quería saber de inmediato el porqué de la expresión del menor, preguntarle qué era lo que le había dado esa turbación que alcanzó a percibir cuando lo miró salir de la cueva con la ya tan conocida espada entre sus manos, tomarlo entre sus brazos y borrarle esa expresión como fuera, así tuviera que besarlo hasta que bajara sus defensas, así tuviera que volver a usar su mundo onírico para entender a ese chiquillo. 

Mientras charlaba casualmente con el líder y el maestro de la cumbre Wan Jin, acerca de algunos planes futuros y reiterar su profunda gratitud y alianza, no podía dejar de pensar en Shen Jiu, quien se mantenía sentado a su lado, perfectamente erguido y sereno. El menor sabía aparentar, siempre había sabido desde su vida anterior, pero Luo Binghe estaba demasiado decidido a que no tuviera que tragarse nada mientras él estuviera allí; había llegado a ese lugar, tomado decisiones, cambiado toda la vida de su ex-shizun para obtener lo que quería y si ya estaban a estas alturas, el simple orgullo del otro no le detendría.

Hubiera continuado con su obsesiva cascada de ideas, pero tuvo que detener un poco su tren de pensamiento al detectar un trío de personas fuera de la sala, cuyas auras no parecían del todo amigables. Esos tres señores de pico parecían reacios a entrar una vez que se dieron cuenta que Luo Binghe estaba dentro del lugar.

No le preocupaba, no sería la primera ni la última vez para él encontrarse con personas que siempre iban a ser desdeñosas en su presencia, aunque en su futuro -ahora pasado- había fácilmente obtenido lealtades a través del miedo, por ahora no quería recurrir a ello, de hecho, le divertía el tener personas que no creían que fuera conveniente que hubiera sido recibido tan amablemente. Incluso pensaba que el propio líder de secta se guardaba sus propios comentarios al respecto para tratar de probar el punto de sus hermanos de secta o probar el suyo propio ¿No era esa la responsabilidad de un líder?

Teniendo un alma de tirano, solo pudo recordar que si una vez ya había arrasado con la Secta Cang Qiong, una segunda le daría lo mismo. Sobre todo si Yue QingYuan se convertía en el líder de la secta en el futuro: todavía no se le olvidaba que había tenido que ver en todo, más de lo que se hubiera imaginado. Pensándolo hacia atrás, esas flechas no habían sido suficiente castigo.

Shen Jiu tampoco estaba del todo tranquilo, aparentaba sumamente bien el ser un discípulo obediente y moderado, pero tambíen estaba aprovechándose de que la atmósfera ya no lo apuntaba a él para seguir repasando lo que había observado en la cueva junto con Xiu Ya, pero sobre todo, su propia voz distorsionada que recriminaba cosas.

No esperar, no confiar, no mirar atrás.

“Esa es la clase de escoria que soy y que siempre seré. No importa que cambie, no importa que suceda, siempre seré un asco de persona que hará lo que sea para obtener lo que quiere.”

Esa había sido la última frase, repetida en su cabeza hasta que logró salir de la cueva. El problema no había sido la sucesión de imágenes que se parecían tanto a la pesadilla que había tenido, sino esa frase que conocía más que bien. 

Desde que había estado mendigando en las calles, peleando como una bestia por un trozo de pan rancio, luchando contra el hambre y la furia creciente en la base de su estómago, esa frase se hizo conocida en las noches heladas mientras se acurrucaba en un frío y húmedo rincón, tratando de no morir.

Desde que tuvo uso de razón, el mundo había sido cruel, despreciable e injusto. Shen Jiu había nacido en un lugar que con el ardor de la carne, el olor de la sangre y los temblores del miedo , le hicieron saber que solo los fuertes sobrevivían en ese mundo, que nadie respetaba a nadie y preocuparse por alguien era una pérdida de tiempo.

Sin embargo, Yue Qi había estado a su lado y en la misma situación que él, pero por eso mismo no entendía porque no podía dejar de lado su estupido corazón blando y seguía preocupándose por otros, incluido el propio Shen Jiu. Había seguido a su lado por lealtad y convencido de que un estupido como él, que se sacrificaba incluso si no tenía nada, no duraría mucho en el mundo. Shen Jiu quiso asegurarse de que ambos vivieran.

Así terminó con Qiu Jianluo.

La promesa no tuvo que ser cumplida porque, contrario a todo lo que el mundo le enseñó, hubo otro idiota dispuesto a estirar su mano a Shen Jiu. Miro de reojo al elegante Shizun que hablaba amablemente y parecía totalmente digno, sabiendo que ambos aparentaban bien en frente de las personas. Le miró un momento antes de regresar su vista a Xiu Ya.

Aunque su intención fuera poner sus manos en su cuerpo, mantenerlo a su lado, no eran cosas que le disgustaran del todo, ademas ¿Que clase de persona busca mantener a un antiguo esclavo a su lado confiando solamente en un trato verbal?

Solo un idiota como Luo Binghe.

“Eres un bastardo… no me equivoque en eso”

Decidió, nuevamente, dejar de pensar en eso. Lo que sucedió en su tiempo en las calles o en el poco tiempo que estuvo con ese perro de Qiu Janluo, todo se había lentamente convertido en experiencia para avanzar, contrario a su creencia, el mundo podía también dar retribuciones incluso a los bastardos como Shen Jiu.

Luego de que Luo Binghe les diera algunos pergaminos interesantes, así como plantas especiales y raras para medicinas como regalos, decidió que era buen momento de irse.

Yue Qi había querido hablar más con Shen Jiu, pero el maestro Luo había hecho que se sentara a su lado mientras él, como discípulo principal del líder, había tenido que hacer lo propio con su Shizun. Por eso aprovechó cuando los hombres se levantaron para acercarse nuevamente a Shen Jiu.

— Xiao Jiu…¿estás bien?

—¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? Tengo mi espada y al parecer una que era codiciada por varios.

— Es solo…esta bien, entonces Xiao Jiu...

El Adolescente le miró de reojo sin decir palabra nuevamente, esperando que dijera lo que tenía que decir. Desde siempre, Yue Qi era adicto a repetir esa manera de llamarlo demasiadas veces para su gusto, pero no dijo nada.

— Según veo, puede que nos toque ir juntos a alguna misión — dijo, dejando salir el anhelo secreto ahora que parecía que las relaciones entre sus maestros eran estables — Estaré esperándote.

Shen Jiu no sabía que pensar exactamente y solo alzó una ceja — Mas vale que no te pongas en ridículo entonces — dijo sin ningún tono en particular, recordándole que usara ese tiempo para aprovechar el lugar donde estaba — Hasta entonces, Qi-Ge.

Yue Qi estuvo satisfecho al escuchar que Shen Jiu aún le llamaba de esa manera, sintiendo que quizá su tonto miedo, nacido de la sensacion de que algo estaba cambiando entre ellos, estaba infundado.

Luo Binghe obviamente detesto cada pequeño gesto, así que se inclinó de inmediato en despedida.

— Nuevamente agradezco la sinceridad y la amabilidad de Zhangmen, reiterando el apoyo total de este maestro y discípulo para con la secta Cang Qiong.

El líder de la secta asintió — Mientras sus intenciones sean sinceras, los vínculos serán duraderos —indica como un erudito, aunque a Luo Binghe le hizo un poco de gracia internamente, sólo amabilidad se reflejó en sus ojos.

— Este maestro honra la oportunidad.

Luego de inclinarse, ambos bajaron la montaña tranquilamente.

Al menos esa era la idea inicial.

Shen Jiu subió al carruaje. Había tomado el abanico negro con rojo, que hacía juego con su uniforme, abanicando suavemente cuando de repente, no supo que mosca le pico a Luo Binghe, pues a medio camino comenzó a mirarlo como si intentara atravesarle el alma. El adolescente suspiró con fastidio — ¿También tú?

Ese “también” solo le hizo tragar más vinagre. Imaginaba a quien se estaba refiriendo, apretó los dientes, iban de regreso en el maldito carruaje y lo único que el medio demonio quería era llegar a casa para examinarlo por completo — ¿qué pasó dentro de la cueva?

— Nada.  
— No es cierto.

Shen Jiu le fulminó con la mirada ante semejante cosa.

— Dije que nada, avancé tal como dijiste, encontré a Xiu Ya y la tomé, se resistió pero al final era cierto de que las espadas eligen a su maestro. ¿Contento?

Pero Luo Binghe había visto algo en esos ojos al salir de la cueva, algo que nunca hubiera pensado mirar nunca en ellos desde la vida pasada, el problema es que no detectaba que tipo de emoción había sido esa. 

— Estoy seguro que algo más pasó. Necesito que me lo digas.

Lo miró de nuevo pensando que más decir, cuando vió como el adolescente recargaba su rostro en una de sus manos, mirándole con cierta curiosidad mientras que la otra seguía moviendo el abanico.

— Se supone que eres el mayor, shizun no hagas una escena.

Había dicho eso seriamente, sin embargo, parecía divertido a decir verdad. A diferencia de Yue Qi, que era siempre condescendiente con él y aceptaba cualquier cosa, Luo Binghe no parecía querer darse por vencido, seguramente seguiría con el tema hasta que lo hartara y ciertamente no quería llegar a eso. 

Últimamente, desde que se habían besado -cosa que ya era algo habitual, incluso si el adolescente se negaba a veces- Luo Binghe lentamente le mostraba facetas más infantiles e insistentes. Como si quisiera desvelar los misterios, que en su cabeza imaginaba Shen Jiu tenía y eso le parecía un juego divertido.

¿Que tenía de interesante alguien como él?

— Estoy hablando en serio.

La mirada de Shen Jiu se fué directamente a las pupilas contrarias. Como si tratara de entender la preocupación exagerada que tenía — Ya te dije que…

— ¿Qué prueba te puso la espada?

Eso sí hizo que guardara silencio, preguntando que tan perspicaz podía llegar a ser ese hombre. Luo Binghe, sin embargo, estaba apuntando a los temas que podrían traerle la respuesta que quería, empecinado en obtener información de la boca de Shen Jiu sin usar su poder onírico, orgulloso como era, sin querer admitir una derrota.

Pero Shen Jiu era orgulloso por naturaleza. El menor entrecerró los ojos, como si sopesara las intenciones del otro hombre con respecto a ello. Por unos momentos nadie dijo nada, solo se escuchaba el leve aleteo del abanico mientras era movido en la mano del adolscente mientras decidía. Al final lo cerró y lo miró directamente — Te estás portando como una bestia insistente, ¿sabías?

Esa respuesta era algo que Luo Binghe no se esperaba y luego de la leve sorpresa inicial, su rostro se volvió más frío — ¿No me dirás?

— No entiendo porque pareces tan decidido a saberlo.  
—…

Sí, allí estaba. Luo Binghe también tenía orgullo.

El adolescente recordó sin quererlo, una frase que le habían dicho en la prisión de los Qiu “Debes estar agradecido y buscar formas de devolver la amabilidad de tu benefactor , incluso si te mato ¿no es un buen intercambio?”

Amabilidad…

Sí, a Shen Jiu no le gustaba deberle nada a nadie. Lo que el asqueroso Qiu Jianluo le había dado era todo menos amabilidad, tampoco Shen Jiu la había esperado en ningún momento de su captor, pero había encontrado amabilidad real en Qiu Haitang. Gracias a Luo Binghe, había encontrado la manera de retribuir cada una de las cosas que ese desgraciado le había dado, cada cosa merecida y a su vez, había dejado viva a Qiu Haitang, cuya benevolencia había sido lo único bueno en ese encierro.

Ahora, un perro callejero como Shen Jiu había, inesperadamente, recibido amabilidad de otra persona.

Cuando pensó que quizá debería decir algo más, sintiéndose un poco inquieto porque no quería dar su brazo a torcer,fue el mayor el que decidió hacer un movimiento: de estar sentado frente a él, se sentó a su lado y lo rodeó en un abrazo sin decir nada.

“Ay… por dios” pensó, de inmediato su cuerpo se quedó quieto, pero no denotaba molestia. Lamentablemente ya estaba demasiado acostumbrado a esto — ¿Ah? ¿ahora te dió por ponerte pegajoso? No hay nada que…

— Estoy preocupado por tí.

De golpe, el adolescente se quedó sin palabras. 

Era la primera vez que ese hombre le decía eso directamente, la primera vez que dejaba caer un poco de orgullo para expresar algo que Shen Jiu había sentido proviniendo de ese hombre. Semejante muestra de sinceridad nuevamente le hizo apretar los dientes. 

Antes, la única persona que le había dicho eso había sido Qi-ge, por eso había decidido darle su lealtad, por eso le dijo que esa cosa estúpida que la gente valoraba se la daba a él. Estaba decidido a esperar que le salvara, convencido que lo haría cuando este hombre había aparecido para darle su libertad, no solo eso, también le dió su oportunidad de cultivar, la oportunidad de mejorar, de tener algo en una vida donde estaba más que seguro que no tenía nada.

Ahora tenía algo pero ¿por cuanto sería suyo?

Una rata callejera podía tener territorio, podía pelear por ello, pero no dejaba de ser una rata. Eso lo sabía bien, las ratas usaban cualquier artimaña para sobrevivir, al igual que Shen Jiu y durante sus años en las calles, sus métodos fieros habían sido bien conocidos.

Esos métodos no había tenido necesidad de usarlos de nuevo, porque Luo Binghe le había dado cierta comodidad, no tenía que fingir ser agradable, no tenía que fingir nada y ese hombre así lo había ayudado. Ahora no podía quejarse, todo era un caos pero había encontrado que ese caos tampoco era malo después de todo, que tenía su parte agradable.

Con ese pensamiento, se sintió mejor. 

Su mano levantó el abanico cerrado para darle un golpe en la frente a ese hombre —Que insistente eres.

— Me lo han dicho.

El silencio brotó por un par de momentos más antes de que el adolescente lo rompiera — Las espadas y las armas sagradas juegan con las debilidades de las personas y sus mentes ¿no?— preguntó, iniciando la conversación casual.

Luo Binghe le miró asintiendo — Sí, si su energía espiritual es muy fuerte siempre querrán rebelarse —Al menos en su propia experiencia ¿no había sido así con su primera espada y también con Xin Mo?

Shen se movió un poco para acomodarse, ya que no iba a ser soltado pronto, abrió su abanico de nuevo — Ya, pues si sabes eso ¿por qué tan insistente con mi prueba? Solo me trajo recuerdos del perro de Qiu Jianluo, imagenes de bambú, remembranzas a algunos pensamientos inútiles que tuve alguna vez, me tomó por sorpresa es todo.

Luo Binghe se quedó callado. Repasaba los recuerdos que había obtenido en la otra dimensión y parte de la culpa que siempre intentaba ignorar regresó a él ¿a cual de todos los recuerdos se ha referido? Sin embargo, también sintió alegría: Shen Jiu le había contado por voluntad propia, no se alejaba de sus brazos y jugueteaba con el abanico como si nada.

— Pues este maestro está orgulloso de su discípulo. Lograste volver con tu espada destinada y superar sus juegos mentales.

— Fue fácil. Tengo experiencia domando.

Luo Binghe sonrió por la respuesta. Sus brazos se cerraron un poco más fuerte a su alrededor, se sentía demasiado reconfortado teniendolo cerca aunque se supone que lo había odiado en el pasado, aunque se suponía que estaba allí solo por su propio beneficio, resultó que todos eso años que estaba pasando al lado de shen Qingqiu, no, de Shen Jiu, habían sido más placenteros y tranquilos que los que pasó como dueño de todos los reinos.

Si tan solo hubiera sido más curioso, si hubiera usado sus habilidades de mundo onírico cuando aún estaba como discípulo en la cumbre, quizá hubiera visto el pasado de su Shizun, entonces ¿habría entendido más sus acciones?

El odio le cegó, la venganza, pero debajo de todo eso, decidió obtener reconocimiento incluso a costa de su sangre, su cuerpo… Mientras mantenía el calor del otro cuerpo en el abrazo, deseo poder sostenerlo así en la otra vida ¿hubiera podido darle un poco de paz también? Ese pensamiento enraizó en su cerebro, incluso manteniéndolo como una vara humana, deseando humillarlo, no había nunca querido destrozar su cultivo, solo lo había restringido con el cable vinculante inmortal aunque nunca se había puesto a pensar en la razón.

Ahora lo sabía.

Luo Binghe había admirado siempre a Shen Qingqiu, fuerte, inteligente, porte etéreo y elegante, una cosmovisión que se mantuvo incluso después de la recepción del té. Esa visión, ligada a un núcleo espiritual, arraigada en lo profundo de su alma era lo que le había hecho mantenerlo así, si hubiera sabido lo mucho que odiaba no poder ser mejor, no poder obtener nada, si hubiera sabido…

Pero ¿no había dicho a Yue Qingyuan que no tenía caso pensar en el hubiera porque no podía remediarse nada?

Ahora entendía que ese hombre había aceptado sus acciones y el pago por ello que Luo Binghe eligiera. Él, en cambio, no podía soportar lo estoico que parecía incluso sin lengua, incluso sin uno de sus globos oculares. No podía entenderle y solo pensó que merecía ser odiado más que merecía más dolor.

Por eso, cuando Shen Qingqiu simplemente falleció en silencio, Luo Binghe creyó que se volvería loco. Gritaba y golpeaba en su mundo onírico, lleno de rabia, diciendo que no había sido suficiente, que jamás sería suficiente, pero no se atrevió a pensar exactamente qué era lo que no había sido suficiente.

Creía que ahora sabía.

Bajo su rostro y capturó otra vez esos labios. El sabor le volvió adicto desde la primera vez que los había probado y siempre quería más. Shen Jiu parecía ser receptivo a sus avances porque no dijo nada, solo respondió el beso de la misma manera, sus sabores mezclados y sintiendo que incluso el carruaje se volvió un lugar intimo donde no podrían ser molestados. 

Luo binghe mordisqueo un poco esos labios antes de separarse, logrando que Shen Jiu gruñera por la acción. El mayor solo rió levemente — Debemos celebrar tu éxito entonces.

Shen Jiu le miró y ladeo el rostro — Más vale que sea algo bueno entonces.

\-------------------

Al volver, Luo Binghe se había encargado de preparar un banquete. 

Incluso si era solo para ellos dos, hacía tantos años que no se sentía tan entusiasmado. No recordaba la última vez que había disfrutado realmente de preparar una comida y no podía tampoco decir a quien le había cocinado por última vez; probablemente era para alguna de sus esposas pero no creía que llegara a este nivel de entusiasmo.

Desde la cocina, podía escuchar el sonido de la cítara de Shen Jiu, llenando el ambiente de notas armoniosas que le hacían sentirse como si perteneciera realmente a un lugar por una vez ¿Quién diría que se sentiría tan estupidamente feliz por una tontería como esta? Pero el hecho de saber que tocaba para que Luo Binghe escuchara, aunque no se lo dijera, era una sensación indescriptible.

En su otra vida, Shen QiungQiu nunca tocaba para nadie, solo en su clases. Por eso atesoraba ese único recuerdo cuando le miró tocar sin nadie alrededor.

La mesa fue servida poco después. Shen Jiu miraba con cierto aire crítico todos los tipos de platos que había — ¿No crees que es demasiada comida?

— Para nada.  
— Bueno.

Tomando sus palillos , se sirvió algunas costillas de cerdo que parecían estar perfectas, no demasiado grasosas, quería ver el sabor y estaba listo para soltar un comentario mordaz al respecto al llevarlas a la boca, pero no pudo decir nada. Disfrutó de la salsa agridulce, no estaba asquerosamente dulce ni tenía ese sabor a quemado de principiantes con el platillo, de hecho, podría aceptar para sí mismo que ninguno de los lugares caros a los que Luo Binghe lo había llevado, tenían este sabor.

Las verduras encurtidas, los wonton, la carne de pato... mientras más probaba, más se convencía de que debería estarle haciendo de comer todo el tiempo ¿cómo no lo había hecho antes? ¡Bestia egoísta! escondiendo esto de su ojo crítico.

Luo binghe comía también , internamente divertido porque Shen Jiu se descuidaba por momentos dejando ver en sus ojos emociones cada vez que probaba un platillo. Era solo un destello, pero él estaba más que acostumbrado a captar esos pequeños cambios cuando sucedían.

Quiso jugar y molestarle un poco.

— ¿Esta bueno?  
— ¿Quién diría que sabes como cocinar? — respondió el adolescente sin querer dar el brazo a torcer — esto está muy decente.  
— Este maestro debe esforzarse más si solo obtiene un “decente” de su discípulo.  
— La práctica hace al maestro.  
— Oh, claro. 

Luo binghe entonces puso un vino de Rosas en la taza de Shen Jiu, en particular, sabía que le gustaría porque a pesar de que se destilaba con azúcar, no era dulce y tenía un buen aroma, perfecto para acompañar los platos que había preparado. su discípulo ya estaba en edad de poder beber sin problema después de todo.

Empujó la taza hacia Shen Jiu mientras su rostro tenía una sonrisa ladeada.

— Este maestro entonces le hará más a su discípulo todos los días , con variaciones por supuesto.

Shen Jiu tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de escupir el vino que estaba probando y solo le dió un golpe en el hombro con su abanico — Bestia desvergonzada.

Luo Binghe soltó una risa, tomando su propia taza para brindar en silencio. Shen Jiu alzó la suya también pero no dijo palabra tampoco.

Sin embargo, ambos brindaban por la misma cosa en sus corazones, incluso sin reparar en ello e inconsientemente: El tiempo prestado para cruzarse en esa vida.

\-----------------

El vino se había terminado, Shen Jiu sentía que aunque el vino estaba fuerte y se encontraba un poco más relajado que de costumbre, había sido buena idea beber junto a su Shizun. Aunque este, como siempre, no pudiera mantener sus manos quietas ni una sola vez, tampoco su boca a decir verdad.

Luo Binghe lo había llevado a su habitación, no dormían juntos a decir verdad, pero sentía que el último mes había necesitado más a shen Jiu que nunca, probablemente fué porque dejó de usar el mundo onírico o quizá porque anhelaba no tener que recurrir a él , justo como la información que quiso obtener en el carruaje por sí mismo.  
— Alguien está impaciente — menciona el menor, devolviendo los besos, al sentir que lo colocaban sobre la cama amplia — Modales de una bestia.

— No tengo modales cuando se trata de tí.

— Pues deberías si quieres hacer esto.

Ambos lo sabían, ambos lo deseaban, el ambiente había bajado las defensas de ambos y no querían pensar en otra cosa, pero también estaba la incertidumbre por que era la primera vez. Luo Binghe no había podido evitarlo cuando sus besos fueron devueltos, cuando no miró desagrado en esos ojos.

Volvió a besarlo, esta vez bajando un poco hacia el cuello, lamiendo con la punta de su lengua y entonces murmuró.

— Bien, los tendré A-Jiu.

El diminutivo erizó la espalda del menor sin poderlo evitar, no sabiendo si golpearlo por la ridícula manera de llamarle o dejarlo ser. Al final frunció el ceño y le besó de vuelta.

Bueno, si no los tenía podría patearlo y la noche era joven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Aquí se queda este capítulo!
> 
> No me odien, me debato entre que el siguiente sea el desarrollo completo de la noche o brincar a lo que sigue de la trama (? se valen las votaciones.
> 
> Lamento la tardanza en la actualización, tuve muchísimo trabajo y no tuve tiempo de escribir pero espero que les haya gustado. Quería mostrar la relación más avanzada que tiene nuestra parejita principal por un comentario de mi extraordinaria beta reader ( aka Shirowan) que me hizo ver que estaba siendo un poco apresurado querer irme a la conferencia de la alianza inmortal. 
> 
> Shen jiu acepta que le dá su lealtad a binghe y ya no solo a Yue Qi, aunque siente que también es algo diferente a la relación que tiene con él, aunque de nuevo no quiere ponerle nombre a eso aún.
> 
> Luo Binghe tiene culpa, pues sabe que no son tan diferentes y que pese a que vino al pasado para su propio deseo egoísta, ahora que ha pasado años con Shen Jiu, se da cuenta que ese deseo quizá no era el que de verdad quería en su corazon.De todas maneras a nuestro protagonista le falta deshacerse de mucho karma. Deseemosle suerte.
> 
> Gracias por los votos, sus extraordinarios comentarios y todo el apoyo. ¡Saben que leo todos y cada uno y siempre trato de responderles!
> 
> ¡Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo!

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí! 
> 
> Esta historia es Luo Binghe Original con Shen Qingqiu original ( en su forma de Shen Jiu) . La introducción se basó en el final del capítulo Extra de la novela "Luo Bin-ge vs Luo Bin-mei" 
> 
> La idea radica en que como Shen Qingqiu le permitió ver todos sus recuerdos, eso incluye también los que él tenía como Shen Jiu, permitiendo que por primera vez entendiera un poco del abuso que había sufrido y la promesa nunca cumplida. 
> 
> Obviamente eso no redime el odio que todavía tiene, pero por ahora el sentimiento oculto que hermano avión dejó en el corazón de Binghe ha comenzado a hacerse presente. 
> 
> No espero que sea un Fic demasiado largo :) pero de antemano agradezco la lectura y espero que les guste ¡Gracias!


End file.
